Stone and Stilinski- A Teen Wolf Fanfic
by Ariawesome12344
Summary: Just a little something I randomly came up with. Alex Stone is not the smartest girl out there, but a total badass. She was born a werewolf, but not related to Derek in any way and best friends with Scott and Stiles. Starts out season one. **I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF**
1. Wolf Moon Part One

"Scott, don't even try to play tomorrow, you know you're just gonna sit on the bench for the whole rest of the season." I said. I was sitting on his bed as he paced back and fourth in his room. "No, Alex, I'm not! I'm playing this year you just watch- did you hear that?" He asked. "Hear what?" Of course I heard it. I have awesome hearing. "Lets to check. It sounded like an animal..." He grabbed his baseball bat, and slowly walked down the stairs with me behind him. "Check the porch." I said as we walked outside. We turned the corner and stopped. The leaves rustled and Stiles appeared out of nowhere, hanging. "Stiles, what the hell are you doing?!" Scott screamed. "You weren't answering your phone! Why do you have a bat?"

"He thought you were a predator." I smirked. Stiles hopped back down onto the ground. "Alright, you guys gotta hear this. I saw my dad leave twenty minutes ago, dispatch called."

"Get to the point, Stilinski."I grumbled.

"They're bringing in every officer from the Beacon department and even state police."

"For what?" Scott and I said together.

"Two joggers found a body in the woods,"

"A dead body?" Scott screeched.

"No, a body of water. Yes, dumbass a dead body." I said.

"You mean, like murdered?"

"Nobody knows yet, just that it was a girl, probably in her twenties." Stiles said.

"Hold on. If they found the body, then what are they looking for?" I asked. "That's the best part," Stiles said excitedly. "They only found _half. _We're going." Stiles led us to his beat up jeep, and Scott climbed in the back while I sat next to Stiles.

We rolled up to the preserve, and hopped out. "Are we seriously doing this?" Scott growled. "You're the one who's always bitching that nothing ever happens in this town. Besides, it's our last night of summer freedom." I growled back. "But I was trying to get a good nights sleep before practice tomorrow."

"Yeah, because sitting on the bench is such a grueling effort."

"No, because I'm playing this year. In fact, I'm gonna make starting lineup."

"That's the spirit. everyone should have a dream, even a pathetically unrealistic one." Stiles said. "Just out of curiosity, which half of the body are we looking for?" I asked. "Huh, never really thought of that." Stiles said. "And, what if whoever killed the body is still out here?"

"Also something I didn't think about."

"Nice to know you planned this out with your usual attention to detail."

"I know." He chuckled, and Scott rested against a tree, shaking his inhaler. "Maybe the severe asthmatic should be the one holding the flashlight." Stiles and I slowed down, not because of Scott, but we saw lots of cops with search dogs and flashlights. We all smiled, and crawled over to get a better look. "Guys! Wait up!" Scott yelled/whispered. We circled around, and saw a cloth draped over a shape in a stretcher. "Was that the other half of the body?" I asked. "No," Stiles replied. "They would've called off the search. Come on." Stiles, unable to stay still, bounded forward. "Stiles! Stop!" Scott and I whispered. "Hold it right there!" A cop yelled, pointing his flashlight at Stiles. The dogs started barking violently, and I glared at them, eyes turning electric blue for a few seconds. They calmed down as Sheriff Stilinski stepped forward. "Hold on, hold on. This little delinquent belongs to me. Did you listen to all my calls?"

"No... Not the boring ones." Stiles said. "Ah. And where's your usual partners in crime?"

"What? Scott and Alex? They're home. They said they wanted to get a good nights sleep before school starts back up again. Is just me, in the woods, alone..."

"Scott? Alex? You out there?" He shined his flashlight left and right, calling our names. We hid behind two trees, not making a sound.

"Alright, little man, I'm gonna walk you back to your Jeep and we're going to have a conversation on something called _invasion of privacy._" He dragged Stiles back to his Jeep, leaving just me and Scott. "Lets get out of here before we get spotted." I whispered to him. I let Scott take the lead, and we tried to retrace our steps back to Scott's house. "Where do we go?" I asked. "How should I know? Lets just take a random path and hope for the best."

"You're just like Stiles."

"I know." He smiled and walked in front of me, away from the cops. _Crack, crack. _

"What the hell was that?" Scott said, alarmed. "Probably just a squirrel." I tried to calm him down. Suddenly half a dozen deer come running straight at us out of nowhere, and Scott and I fall to the ground, covering our heads. Scott drops his inhaler, and finally the deer disappeared. "You okay?" I ran up to Scott. "Yeah, I think so. My inhaler, damn it.."

"Don't worry, we'll find it. Lets just get out of here." Scott and I took out our phones, and used the light to see where we were going. We walked around, and after a few seconds my phone lit up something. I didn't recognize it at first, but it was the upper half of a dead woman. "Holy shit!" I screamed. Scott ran up to me. "What is it- oh my God."

"Yeah. Time to go?"

"Yeah." We broke into a run, jumping down the hill the way we came. "Hold on, let me catch my breath." Scott leaned against a tree. I heard a growl in the distance and the crack of twigs. _The alpha... Oh shit. _"You ready, Scott?" I asked in a completely normal voice. "Yeah." We started walking again, and I saw the alpha's beady red eyes in the fog. Scott noticed it too. The alpha lunged at Scott who tried to run but failed. I wolfed out, and slashed at the alpha deep into its back. He whimpered with pain and sped off, but not without giving Scott a good bite on his side. I shifted back to normal before he could see me though. We both bolted back out of the preserve, a car almost running us over. "Nice driving asshole!" I growled. "Scott, you okay?" I looked at him, worried. "Do I look okay? A huge animal bit me!" He lifted his shirt up a few inches, and yep, the alpha bit him pretty good. Blood was oozing out from the marks the teeth left. "You should really get that checked out. Probably patch it up ASAP."

"Lets go home, we have school anyways."

"Alright, bye Scott."

"Bye Alex." The alpha was howling in the distance, Scott looked up as if he expected it to be right above him. I already disappeared, and he began walking down the road back home.


	2. Wolf Moon Part Two

"Alright, let's see this thing." Scott lifted his shirt to show the bite all bandaged. "It was hard to see much, but I'm pretty sure it was a wolf."

"A wolf bit you? No, not a chance."

"I heard a wolf howling,"

"No you didn't!"

"What do you mean, 'no I didn't,' how do you know what I heard?"

"Because wolves haven't been in California, not in like sixty years." I said. "Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Well Stiles, if you don't believe me about the wolf, you're definitely not going to believe me when I tell you... I found the body."

"We." I corrected him. "Fine, when we found the body."

"You what? You're kidding, right?"

"I wish. I'm gonna have nightmares for a month."

"Thats freaking awesome. This is seriously the best thing that's ever happened to this town since..." Lydia walks by. "Since the birth of Lydia Martin. Hey Lydia." She walks right past him without acknowledging him at all. "You look like... You're gonna ignore me." Scott and I laughed. "You know, you two are the cause of this. Dragging me down to your nerd depths. I'm nerd by association. I'm scarlet-nerded by you." _Rrrriiiinnnnggg. _

I grabbed a seat behind Stiles, and Scott was next to me. First period. English.

"As you all know by now, there indeed was a body found in the woods last night. I'm sure your eager little minds are coming up with macabre scenarios as of what happened, but I am here to tell you, that the police have a suspect in custody." All three of us look at each other and snicker. "A vagrant with psychiatric disorders was discovered camping out in the woods near where the body was found. So you can turn your undivided attention to the syllabus outlining this semester. Read it. And when I say read it, I don't mean skim."

I began to read it when Scott twitched next to me. "You okay dude?" I whispered. "Yeah." He lied! It seemed like he was looking for something. Ah, he must've heard something outside of this classroom. I cast out my senses to a girl sitting on a bench talking on the phone. _"Mom, three calls on my first day is a little overdoing it." _Her mom said something. _"Everything except a pen, oh my God I didn't actually forget a pen. Love you, bye." _

"Sorry to keep you waiting." The principal led the girl into the building. "So... You said San Francisco isn't where you grew up?"

"No, but we stayed for over a year which is unusual for my family, we move a lot because of my dad's work."

"Well, I hope Beacon Hills is your last stop for a while."

I heard their footsteps come up to the door. "Class, this is our new student, Allison Argent. Please try your best to make her feel welcome."

_Argent?_ Yep pale skin, beautiful, definitely an Argent. Great. Just perfect. She sat in the empty desk behind Scott, and he gave her a pen. Nice move. "Thanks," she said to him. "Okay class, lets begin with Kafka." The teacher began.

"That jacket... Is absolutely killer. Where'd you get it?" Lydia asked Allison. "My mom was a buy for a boutique back in San Fransisco."

"And you are my new best friend. Hey, Jackson." She gave the lacrosse player a kiss on the cheek before turning back to Allison. "Hey, there's a party on Friday night, you should come." Jackson asked. "I can't, family night this Friday. Thanks for asking."

"You sure? Everybody's gonna be there after the scrimmage game."

"You mean... Like football?"

"Footballs a joke in Beacon. The sport here's lacrosse. We've won the state championship for the last three years."

"Because of a certain team captain." Lydia said to Jackson.

"Can somebody please tell me how new girl is here all of five minutes, and she's already hanging out with Lydia's clique?" A pretty dark haired girl asked Stiles and I while we were hanging around our lockers. "Because she's hot," Stiles said. "I guess beautiful people herd together." I said, shrugging. Scott was staring at her. "Every season starts with a scrimmage to decide the first new string. Do you even watch lacrosse?"

"I'm actually not sure how its played- just violently."

"Well maybe you should just come and see for yourself. We have practice in a few minutes. Do you have anything to do after school?"

"Well, no-"

"Perfect, your coming." Lydia grabbed Allison's arm and dragged her off with Jackson.

"But if you play, I'll have nobody to all to on the bench! Are you really going to do that to your best friend?" Stiles said to Scott as I sat on the bleachers to watch the lacrosse practice. "My whole life is sitting on the sidelines. This season I make first line." He looked over and saw Allison sitting with Lydia a little ways from me. "McCall! You're in goal!" The coach threw Scott some goalie equipment. "But I've never played."

"I know. Scoring some shots will give the boys a confidence boost. First day back. Get 'em energized. Fire it up!"

"What about me?"

"Try not to take any in the face."

Scott walked over to the net, and got in position. He looked at Allison and overheard her and Lydia's conversation. The whistle blew, and he covered his ears, the noise must be pretty loud. I laughed a little, rookie mistake. The first player threw the ball, and hit Scott right on his helmet. He fell to the ground, and everyone broke out in laughter. Except for me, Allison, and Stiles. Scott got up, and was ready this time. He caught every single ball, then Jackson pushed his way to the front. "Oh god..." I heard Stiles mutter. Everyone was watching in suspense as Jackson took the shot. Scott caught it. Everyone cheered,I heard Stiles yell "that's my friend!" And Lydia let out a holler. Jackson glared at her, and she just smiled and kept cheering for Scott.

"I don't know, it was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball." Scott began as he, Stiles and I wandered around the forest, hopping on stones crossing a small stream." And that's not the only weird thing. I can hear things I shouldn't be able to hear, smell things-"

"Smell things? Like what?" I asked. "Like... Stiles has mint mojito gum in his pocket."

"I don't have any mint-" he pulls out a piece of gum from his jacket. "So... All this started with the bite?"

"What if its like an infection, like my body's flooding with adrenaline before I go into shock or something?"

"You know, I think I've heard of this. It's a specific kind of infection. I think it's called... Lycanthropy." Stiles said.

"What is that bad?"

"Yeah, the worst."

"But only once a month." I caught on with Stiles and went along with what he was saying.

"Once a month?"

"Yeah. On the night of the full moon. Arroooooo." Stiles and I fake howled together. Scott shoved us playfully. "There could be something seriously wrong with me!"

"I know! You're a werewolf!" Stiles chuckled. "Okay, obviously we're kidding. but if you see me in shop class tomorrow trying to melt all the silver I can find, its because Friday's a full moon."We stopped. "I could've sworn this was it. We found the body, the deer came running. I dropped my inhaler." He swished the leaves around. "Maybe the killer moved the body." I offered. "If he did I hope he left my inhaler, those things are like eighty bucks." "Scott, Alex." Stiles nudged us. Somebody was standing a little ways from us, not taking his eyes off me or Scott. "What're you doing here, huh? This is private property."

"Sorry man, we didn't know." Stiles said, obviously scared of this guy. "Yeah, we were just looking for something, but forget it." Scott said. The guy took something out of his pocket. _Scott's inhaler._ He threw it at Scott who caught it with ease, and the man walked away. "Guys, that was Derek Hale! You remember, right? He's just a few years older than us."

_Hale?_ Oh he's dead. Our packs were rivals back in New York. "Remember what?" Scott asked. "His family," I began. "They all burned to death in a fire like ten years ago."

"Wonder what he's doing back." Scott wondered. _Probably looking for the alpha. _I thought.


	3. Wolf Moon Part Three

"So, I hear you're going to that party with Allison on Friday." I said to Scott as we were walking down the hall. "Yeah..." He smiles so wide I was pretty sure his face would split in half. "Alright, I gotta go to lacrosse practice."

"Okay, I'll be in the bleachers cheering you on." I joked, and we walked separately. I headed outside to the field, and sat on the steel bleachers. I saw the team appear and crowd around coach. Stiles got up from the bench and ran up to Scott. I decided to listen in. "Scott! Scott! Wait, you gotta hear this."

"Stiles, can it wait? I'm playing first elimination today."

"Just wait one second. my dad got the fiber analysis came back from the lab. They found animal hairs on the girl's body from the woods!"

"Stiles, I really have to go." Scott began jogging away. "Wait, Scott! Youre not going to believe which animal it was! It was a wolf."

* * *

"Alright. You know how this goes." The coach began. "If you don't make the cut, youre sitting on the bench for the rest of the entire season. If you make the cut, you play. Your parents are proud, your girlfriend loves ya! Everything else is uh... cream cheese. Now get out there, and show me what you got!" He urged his team.

When it was Scott's turn, he ran lightning fast, and did a back-flip over the defenders. And, of course, he scored. "What the hell was that?" Coach exclaimed. "I- I don't know. I was just trying to make the shot." Scott answered. "Yeah. well you made the shot. Guess what, buddy? Youre starting. You made first line." He congratulated Scott.

"So you're positive that Scott's a werewolf?" I asked Stiles while he scrolled through Google web searches. "Yes." He replied without taking his eyes off the Mac.

I heard a sharp knock on the door and opened it to see Scott. "get in here." I pulled him inside. "I've been up all night. Reading books, websites everything. all this info." Stiles said. "How much adderall have you had today?" Scott joked.

"A lot. just listen"

"Is this about the body? did they find out who killed her?"

"No, they're still questioning people. Even Derek Hale."

"The guy we saw?"

"Yes! but that's not it, okay?"

"What?"

"Remember that werewolf joke from the other day?" I said. "It's not a joke anymore." Stiles finished my sentence. "The wolf. The bite in the woods."

"We think a werewolf bit you."

"Are you seriously wasting my time with this? You know im picking up Allison in two hours."

"Scott. Just listen to me. It was a werewolf." I said. "Were's your proof?" He challenged. "Okay. My proof is- well. It's a little hard to explain." I paused. "Stiles, do you have anything with a blade in here?"

He checked his drawers. "I have a little survival knife." He handed it to me. "Okay. What happened after you got bit? How long did it take for you to heal?" I asked Scott.

"I dont know... Eight hours?"

"And that's pretty fast, right?"

"Yeah... I guess."

I took the knife in my hand, opened my palm and slid it across my skin. "Dude! what are you doing?" Scott and Stiles screamed. "Give it a second."

In about ten seconds, the blood moved back into the cut and skin closed over it, healing the wound completely.

"That doesn't prove anything." Scott crossed his arms. "Okay, you asked for it." I made my claws grow out of my fingertips.

"You're a..."

"Werewolf? Yes. Scott, this isn't something to play around with." I withdrew my claws. "I've killed people before."

"Oh, lovely." Stiles said sarcastically. "That was a long time ago." I reassured them.

I walked over to Scott's bag and pulled out his phone. "What are you doing?" He asked. "I'm cancelling the dat-"

He lunged at me, but I whipped out of the way. "Dude, chill." I said softly.

* * *

"Wait, won't you be changing?" Stiles stopped me as we entered Lydia's party. "No. It's a long story."

"I'm gonna keep an eye on scott, you go do whatever it is Stiles's do." I slithered away from Stiles, and followed Scott and Allison.

They danced for a while, then it looked like Scott was in waves of pain. I looked to my left to see Derek Hale looking at us. I growled at him. "Scott, you okay, buddy?" I acted. "Go home, lock the door." I told him. "Stiles, come on." I grabbed his arm and we climbed into his Jeep to follow Scott home.

* * *

"Scott!" I banged on his bedroom door. "Go away." He whined. "Scott, let us in! We can help!" Stiles called. "Let me do it." I pushed Stiles out of the way and kicked the

door down. "I know who it is." Scott babbled through his fangs. "What do you mean?" Stiles asked. "It's Derek Hale. He's the one that bit me! He killed the girl in the woods."

"Scott, um... I think Derek drove Allison home from Lydia's house." Stiles said. Scott jumped ut his window, and raced through the streets. Most likely to find Derek and rip his throat out. "Scott!" I shrieked. "Stiles, stay here." I ordered him, and leaped out the window to follow Scott,

* * *

"Where is she?" I heard Scott growl into the air. "She's safe." Derek said. "From you."

"What did you do with her?" Scott demanded. "Shh!" I quieted Scott. Derek appeared out of the shadows. "Shit. They're already here." He warned us. "Run." I told Scott.

apparently, Scott is deaf. He barely moved a muscle before Chris Argent shot an arrow out of a crossbow at his arm. It went straight through, and hit a tree, trapping Scott. "Derek!" I whispered. "You take one, ill take the other."

I pulled one hunter back, and when Chris was turned around, Derek pulled out the arrow, freeing Scott.

"Who were they?" Scott gasped after he shifted back to normal. "Hunters." I said. "They've been hunting us for centuries." Derek told him. "US? you mean you! You did this to me!" Scott yelled. "It's not that bad, Scott." I shrugged. "You have something that most people would kill for. The bite is a gift." Derek said. "I don't want it." Scott complained. "You will." I said.


	4. Second Chance at First Line Part One

"Alright." The coach began on the field. "One on one. McCall, Jackson."

Scott got ready on the field, and charged at Jackson, not full speed. Jackson easily pushed number 11 down. "Still wanna be first line McCall?" he snickered, and the coached walked over. "Guess some people don't appreciate your status there, McCall." He chuckled. "My grandmother can move faster than that, and she's dead. Do you think that you can move faster than the lifeless corpse of my dead grandmother?"

"Yes coach." Scott growled, eyes turning bright gold.

"I can't hear you."

"Yes, coach!"

"Then do it again." Scott went back to the front of the line. "McCall's gonna do it again! McCall's gonna do it again!" The coach laughed. Scott rammed at Jackson again, this time pushing him straight to the ground. I think he dislocated a bone or something. _Ouch. _

Scott dropped to the ground on his knees, clutching the sides of his helmet. Stiles ran over to him, and I followed. "Scott, calm down." I said, squeezing his shoulders. "I can't, Alex! It's happening!"

"Here? Now?" Stiles asked, alarmed. I looked back at the tree line and saw Derek. I later at him for a few seconds, and helped Scott to the locker room.

"Scott, you okay?" Stiles reached out his hand, and Scott jerked his head up, eyes glowing yellow, and fangs grown. "Get away from me!" He yelled, and jumped onto the lockers and on the beams of the ceiling. I followed him with my eyes, staying in front of Stiles. Scott jumped down, and lunged for us. I wolfed out, and slashed him right through the stomach with my claws. He sat on a bench, and took his helmet off. His face was covered with sweat. "Wha-what happened?"

"You tried to kill us." I growled. "It's the anger, it's your pulse rising. You can't play the game on Saturday."

"But I'm first line!"

"Not anymore, Scott. Not until you learn how to control this, you can't play lacrosse anymore."

* * *

"Hey, guys." Stiles, Scott and I were making a three-way Skype call. "So, what did you find out?"

"It's bad, Jackson's got a separated shoulder." Stiles informed him.

"Because of me?"

"No, because of your wolf." I smirked. "Shut up." Scott said playfully. "Is he gonna play?" I asked. "They don't know yet. But Scott, they're counting on you for Saturday so..."

"Scott! It looks like-someone's behind you..." I said, Stiles's end of the line froze, his Mc is very old. He spun around, and a man walked towards him. "Derek!" I yelled through the screen. "Stop! He didn't do anything wrong!" He ignored me completely, and pinned Scot against the wall. "I saw you on the field!"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!"

"You shifted in front of them! If they find out about you, they find out about me, about all of us! And it's not just the hunters after us, it's everyone." He yelled right in his ear.

"They didn't see anything, I s-swear!"

"And they won't. Because if you even try to play that game on Saturday, I'm gonna kill you myself."

"Over my dead body, Derek!" I yelled again through the mic, but he was already gone. "Well, that escalated quickly." I muttered when Scott sat back down. Stiles had logged off, it just left the two of us. "So..."

"Hey." Scott's mom appeared in the doorway. "I working late again tonight, but I'm gonna be there on Saturday to see the game." Scott spun around. "No, mom, you can't."

"I can and I will. Come on, one shift isn't gonna break us. Completely." She walked forward. "What's wrong with your eyes?" Scott tensed. "You look like you haven't slept in days!"

"I'm just... Stressed."

"Is it just stress, homework? I mean, it's not like you're on drugs or anything, right?"

"Not right now."

"What, what do you mean 'not right now'? Have you ever taken drugs?"

"Have you?"

"Just get some sleep."

"Hi, Ms. McCall." I waved through the camera. "Hello, Alex." She walked back out into the hall and shut the door behind her.

* * *

"Seriously! How can I play the game on Saturday without turning?" Scott yelled at me as we were walking down the hall. "Find an anchor, like something you're close to."

"What's it for you?"

"My dog, Lupin, who died a few years after I was born."

"Oh. So what-"

"Oh hey Scott, Alex." Allison bumped into us as we were about to climb the stairs. "I shall leave you two lovebirds alone." I winked, and walked away.

* * *

"Alex! Tell me what they're saying." Stiles grabbed me and we peaked over the corner of the hall at what looked like Sheriff Stilinski and two other guys. "Did you get it?"

"Shh..."

"I want everybody under the age of eighteen to be in their homes by 9:30 p.m. The curfew is to be effective immediately." I heard Stiles's dad say. "Curfew because of the body." I told Stiles. "Unbelievable. Un-freaking-believable. My dads looking for an animal where the damn killer is just hanging out, doing whatever he wants."

"Hey, we can't be sure it's Derek."

"What, do you think it's somebody else? Do you know Derek?"

"Yeah, I've known him my whole life."

"Are you two related?"

"No! His pack and my pack were rivals back in New York. I hate him with all my heart, but I know he wouldn't kill anybody. Maybe there's another wolf we don't know about."

"Oh."

"Well, you can't exactly tell your dad it was Derek. But if we're gonna try to get him in jail, I'm in on the plan."

"So...what _is_ the plan?"

"Lets find the other half of the body." Scott appeared, and turned to see Lydia introducing Allison to all the Lacrosse players on the team. "Brutal, huh?" I smiled. Scott glared at me. "What? The opportunity was way too good to miss."


	5. Second Chance at First Line Part Two

"DEREK! DEREK!" Scott yelled as we approached the old burnt house. I noticed some freshly overturned soil, and points at it and Scott looked at me. We turn our head back around to see Derek. "Stay away from her." He growled. "She doesn't know anything!"

"Yeah, what if she does?"

"I have to agree with Derek on this one, Scott. If she knows something, then we could all get killed."

You think that your little body Stiles can google "werewolf" and now you've got all the answers, is that it ? You don't get it yet but I'm looking after you ! Think about what can happen. You're on the field, the aggression takes over and you shift in front of everyone. Your mom, all your friends...!And when they see you.." He grabs Scott's lacrosse stick and rips it up with his claws. "Everything-falls-apart." He disappears while Scott and I are looking at the ripped up stick.

* * *

"How did you find it? Where did you find it? And yes, I've had a lot of Aderrall today, so..." Stiles blinked a couple of times. "We found something of Derek's."

"What?"

"There's something buried there, I could smell blood." I said.

"That's perfect, I mean not perfect. Who's blood was it?"

"I don't know, I didn't recognize it."

"But when we do," Scott began, "your dad arrests Derek for the murder. And then Alex helps me figure out how to play lacrosse without changing. Because there's no way I'm not playing that game tomorrow night."

* * *

"Alright. We go find the scent, then we go get your dad and get Derek arrested for the murder." I said to Stiles. "Okay," Stiles said as Scott and I started to walk away. "Good luck, I guess."

"Here." Scott whispered as we opened the door to the morgue. We looked through the names, and found one that said "partial." Scott pulled the body out, and we both took a good sniff.

"The scent was the same." Scott said to Stiles as we got back to him. "Great! You're sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." I grumbled.

"So he did bury the other half of the body on his property!"

"Which means we can prove he killed the girl."

"I say we use it."

"How?" Scott asked.

"Tell me something first. Are you doing this because you want to stop Derek or because you want to play the game and he said you couldn't."

"There were bite marks on the legs, Stiles, bite marks!"

"Okay ! Then we're gonna need a shovel."

* * *

"Wait, hold on." I said as we got to Derek's house. "What?" Stiles asked. "Something's different."

"Different how?"

"I don't know... Lets just start digging before he comes back."

"Excellent idea." The three of us walked over to the right spot and started digging. After a good three hours, even with two werewolves digging, we still didn't hit our target. "This is taking way too long." Scott complained. "What if he comes back?" I asked.

"I have a plan for that." Stiles said.

"Which is...?"

"If he comes back, I run one way, you run the other way, and Scott goes a different way, and whoever he catches first, too bad."

"I hate that plan!"

"Wait! Hold up, stop digging." Stiles bent down and discovered multiple ropes. Scott and I wiped the dirt and dust away to reveal a casket.

"Come on! Lets open this thing." I urged them. "_Sorry,_ did he have to tie the thing in like nine hundred knots?" Stiles argued. "Let me do it." I pushed him out of the way and cut all the ropes with my claws. "There we go."

"Alright, lets get this thing opened." Scott hesitated, but went along with us. We lifted off the cover to reveal a dead wolf. "Whoa! what the hell is that?" Stiles screeched, leaping up into he air. "A wolf dumbass."

"I thought you said you smelled blood, as in _human _blood."

"Told you something was different!"

"It's doesn't make sense..."

"Lets get out of here."

"Brilliant idea. Help me cover this up." We pushed the soil back on top of the wolf. We hardly got five minutes into it when Stiles noticed something. "Hey, do you see that flower?"

"Yeah. Wolfsbane." Scott went to pick it up, but I grabbed his arm and held him back. "No, wolfsbane is poisonous to werewolves."

"Oh." Stiles picked up the flower, and it was attached to a rope. He kept picking up pieces of the rope, and was going in a circle. He finally got to the end, and the line it made was like a spiral. _Oh crap. _"Wait, look at that." Scott pointed. "It's human now. Lets leave, Derek could be back any minute. Stiles. Call your dad now."

"Already on it."

* * *

A cop led Derek out of his burnt down house and into the police car in handcuffs, while some reporters were taking pictures of the body. "Stiles! Stop!" I whispered at him, but it was too late. He went in the front of the cop car, and talked to Derek. "Okay, just so you know I'm not afraid of you." Derek glared at Stiles. "Okay, maybe I am, but that girl you buried, she was a werewolf, right? But she was a different kind, wasn't she? I mean, she could turn herself into an actual wolf, and I know Scott can't do that. Is that why you killed her?"

"Why are you so worried about me when it's your friend whose the problem? When he shifts on the field, what do you think they're gonna do, huh? Just keep cheering him on? I can't stop him from playing but you can. And trust me, you want to." Suddenly a hand pulls Stiles out of the car.

"There. Stand." The Sheriff glared at his son. "What the hell do you think you're doing here?"

"I'm just trying to help!"

"Uh-huh. So, you don't mind telling me how you came across this?"

"We were looking for Scott's inhaler."

"When he dropped...?"

"The other night."

"The night you said you were alone and Scott and Alex were at home."

"Yes," Stiles barely caught himself. "No, oh crap."

"So you lied to me."

"That depends on how you define lying."

"I define it as not telling the truth, how do you define it?"

"Reclining your body... In a horizontal...position?"

"Get the hell out of here."

"Absolutely."


	6. Second Chance at First Line Part Three

"I can't find anything about wolfsbane being used for burial." Scott complained as he was scouring the Internet on his phone as we were driving back to Scott's house from Derek's. "just keep looking." Stiles urged him. "You know, maybe it's like a ritual, like they bury you as a wolf. Or maybe it's like a special skill you have to learn."

"Really, Stiles? You have an encyclopedia on werewolves sitting directly behind you."

"Well, then what do you have to say?"

"Stop looking. And it's not a special skill or a ritual. This is not the 1800's."

"Maybe it's different for girl werewolves." I looked at him, eyebrows raised. "Stop!"

"Stop what?"

"Stop saying werewolves! Stop enjoying it so much!" Scott yelled.

"S-Stiles... I can't breathe..." I could barely say. "What? What do you mean you can't breathe?"

"I mean, I CAN'T BREATHE!" My eyes changed to an electric blue, and Stiles stopped the Jeep. Scott looked into the backpack, and found wolfsbane. "You kept it?" I yelled. "What was I supposed to do?"

"Get it out of here!"

He grabbed the backpack and clumsily threw it into the trees, and turned back around. "Alex? Scott?" We disappeared in the preserve.

"Hello?" Stiles called one of his dad's partners.

"Stiles, you know you can't call while I'm on duty."

"I just wanted to know if you have gotten any odd calls lately."

"Odd? How?"

"Like a dog-like individual roaming the streets?"

"I'm hanging up on you now."

"Wait!" The line went dead.

"Dammit!" He threw his phone on the seat next to him.

* * *

"Come on Scott, you can do this..." I whispered to myself in the bleachers surrounding the lacrosse field awaiting the game. "So, do you think you'll see any action today?" My aunt asked, sitting next to me (she didn't know about me, and was my only relative in Beacon Hills.).

"Action? Maybe." I was biting on the sleeves of my hoodie, praying that Scott wouldn't shift on the field. I saw Lydia come up to Scott and tell him something. Being the nosy me, I listened in. "I just want you to remember one thing."

"Um... Winning isn't everything?"

"Nobody likes a loser." She smiled and took her spot by Allison and her father.

"How's your shoulder?" The coach asked Jackson. "Fine."

"Feel any pain?"

"No, not really."

"What if I gave it a good old punch? Would you feel any pain then?"

"Maybe."

"Okay. Just go out there, and if you feel any pain..."

"Just...keep paying?"

"That's my boy." _Wow, what a great coach he his._ I growled in my head. I cast my hearing back over to Scott." Please let this be okay...please..." He prayed to himself.

The referee sets up the game, and it begins. No one passes the ball to Scott during hte first few minutes game, and Jackson was preventing him from even touching it. Jackson scored and Lydia held up a sign that said "we luv u, Jackson!" With Allison helping her hold it up. And Scott noticed it. "Oh... This is not gonna be good..." I muttered to myself.

"Only to me..." Jackson growled.

"Butwhat if he's open?"

"Who's the captain, you or me?"

"Jackson, I just wanna win."

"We will win!"

"But..."

"What did I say? What-did-I-say?"

"...Don't pass to McCall."

Scott heard the conversation too, and eyes turned gold. "No! Scott!" I whispered. He hid his face and went back to the game. "You okay, kid?" The ref asked Scott. He was bent over, trying to hide his eyes. I looked over at the Argents. "Which one is Scott again?" Chris asked. "Number 11." Lydia began. "Also known as the only player that hasn't caught a single ball this entire game."

"I hope he's okay..." Allison said. "I hope we're okay..." Lydia held up the sign again. "A little help, Allison?" She reluctantly stood up and helped Lydia with the sign, frowning.

The game restarts, and Scott got the ball. He made incredible moves, and got the ball in the net. The whole crowd erupted with applaud, except for Lydia and Jackson. "Pass to McCall! Pass to McCall!" The coach yelled at the team.

One player form the other team caught the ball, and also caught sight of Scott's yellow eyes and teeth. "Come on Scott... Don't attack him." I whispered, not taking my eyes off number 11. The player got so scared, he threw the ball at Scott and he caught it. He ban running towards the goal. "Hey Alex... Did the opposing team just deliberately give us the ball?" Aunt Kelly asked next to me. "Yes I believe so." I trembled. Scott went towards the goal, and scored again.

"Dude, what's going on with your teammate?" The captain of the opposing team asked Jackson as they were about to start the game up again. "I don't know...yet."

The game restarts, and Scott got the ball. He ran towards the goal, and stopped, looking like he was going to attack somebody. "No Scott.." I growled. "Come on Scott, you can do it." Allison encouraged him. Scott heard her, and took his shot as the other team was closing in on him. _It went right into the net. _

The crowd cheered again, and Stiles was breathing a sigh of relief. Scott took his gloves off to reveal claws. "Oh crap." I started to run down the bleachers, but Scott was already heading to the locker rooms. "Well, at least he didn't kill anybody." Stiles said. "Yeah, I thought he would." I shrugged. I looked to see Stiles's dad on the phone. "Is there something wrong, ?" I asked. "Alright, I gotta go home. Bye Stiles." I walked to the car with Kelly, and we drove home leaving Scott for Stiles to deal with.


	7. Pack Mentality Part One

"Where are you taking me?" I chuckled, Stiles pulling me out of the school dance.

"Somewhere we can be alone."

"We're already alone."

"Somewhere where we can be more alone."

We entered a bus, and sat in seats across from each other. He leaned over to me, and we kissed for a few seconds. I don't know how or why, but I started to shift. "Stiles... Back up..." I felt my fangs grow.

"Alex? What's wrong?" He fell back into a seat. "Run." I raised my head and he screamed, climbing on the seats to the door. I walked towards him with ease, and grabbed his ankles and dragged him back, clawing and punching him. "Help! Help me! Somebody!" Stiles screamed, but I couldn't stop attacking him. After what felt like hours, or even days of attacking my best friend- the one guy I loved, I woke up in my bed, gasping for breath and checking my hands for claws.

"God... what the hell...? What happened?" I sat up, and leaned against the wall. "Oh crap... Stiles! I killed him!" I started bawling, and grabbed my phone. I shot a text to him. _Stiles, please just text me, I just need to know you're alive. _I threw my phone on my comforter, and got ready for school.

* * *

"Stiles!" I threw my arms around him, clutching his shirt. "You're okay. Thank God." I let go, and looked right into his light brown eyes. "Yeah... I'm fine. Are _you _okay?"

"I had this dream... I killed you."

"Oh. That's comforting."

"Wait... I think we had the same dream. But mine felt so real..." Scott said. "I killed Allison."

"Maybe you did." I shrugged. "What if she's dead?!"

"We can only hope." I smirked.

^^HORIZONTAL LINE^^

"She's not answering any of my texts!" Scott said, jogging through the halls with Stiles and me by his side. "Hey, maybe it's just a coincidence."

"Just help me find her!"

"Dude, it was just a dream, calm down."

"But I've never had a dream like that... It felt so real..."

"How real?"

"Like it actually happened. Just keep looking!" He turned corners, and suddenly found the back of a bus all bloody and the door almost ripped off. "I think it did." Stiles said. They finally bumped into Allison and she dropped her books. "You're okay..." Scott sighed. "When my heart starts beating again, yeah." She chuckled. He helped her pick up all her stuff. "See? Noting to worry about. She's fine." I said. Scott was staring at her. "What?" She laughed. "I'm just happy to see you."

_"Attention students, this is your principle speaking. I know you're all wondering about the that occurred last night to one of our buses, and while the police work to find out what happened, classes will resume as scheduled." _

"Aw..." I sighed. "Well, I gotta run to French class but...save me a seat at lunch?" Allison pecked Scott on the cheek and walked on to French class. "Yeah." Scott said.

* * *

"Maybe it was my blood."

"Or it could've been animal blood." I suggested. "Yeah, maybe you caught a rabbit or something." Stiles said. "And ate it?" Scott questioned. "No you stopped to bake it in a little werewolf oven." Stiles said sarcastically."I don't know you're the one who can't remember anything!" The teacher looked at us from the front of the room.

"Mr. Stilinski, if that'd your idea of a hushed whisper, I'd take out the headphones one in a while. Maybe you, Mr. McCall and Ms. Stone could benefit from a little distance, yes?"

"No," all three of us said at the same time. He motioned where Scott and I were to move, and we grabbed our stuff and switched seats. Suddenly a girl ran up to the window. "Hey! I think they found something!" She screeched. Everyone else got up too and stared out the window. A man was being pulled on a stretcher, he looked unconscious. "That's not a rabbit..." Scott said. The guy on the stretcher suddenly jolted up, screaming. Everyone jumped back, screeching in terror. I held Stiles's hand, not because I was scared but I just wanted to hold his hand. Scott backed up, and Stiles tried to calm him down, shaking away from my grasp. "No, this is good! He's not dead! Dead guys can't to that!" He said to Scott, completely ignoring me.

"Stiles... I did that."

* * *

"Scott, dreams aren't memories!" I yelled as we were walking into the cafeteria. "Then it wasn't a dream! I think I did something last night, but I don't know what."

"Plus, what makes you think Derek even has all the answers?"

"Because, on the night of the full moon, he was in total control, and I was running around attacking some innocent guy!"

"Hey, I was in total control too."

"Yeah, but still..."

"Why? Is it because I'm a girl?"

"No! You know that's not it!"

"Whatever." I sat with Stiles across from Scott at lunch. "Stiles, I can't go out with Allison. I have to cancel." Scott said to Stiles, totally ignoring me.

"No, we'll figure it out!" Lydia sits with us. "Figure what out?"

"Just... Homework." Stiles lied. He's so cute when he lies. "Why is she sitting with us?" Scott whispered. Allison sat down next to Scott, Danny next to Stiles, and some random kid at the head of the table. Jackson walked too him and nudged his shoulder. "Get up." He said. "Why don't you ever ask Danny to get up?"

"Because I don't stare at his girlfriend's coin slot." Danny snickered. The kid got up, and Jackson took his spot. "So..." Danny began. "I heard it was some kind of animal attack. Probably a cougar?"

"I heard mountain lion." Jackson said. "A cougar is a mountain lion." Lydia said. Jackson looked at her. "Isn't it?" She said stupidly, cocking her head. "Who cares? It's probably some random homeless guy who's gonna die anyways." Stiles brought out his phone. "Actually I figured out who it is."

_ "The sheriff department won't speculate on the details of the incident, but confirmed that the victim, Garrison Meyers, did survive at the attack. Meyers was taken to a local hospital where he remains in a critical condition."_ A journalist said on a video. "Wait, I know this guy!" Scott exclaimed. "You do?" Allison questioned. "Yeah, when I rode the bus when I lived with my dad. He was the driver!"

"Can we talk about something more fun, please? Like, oh where we're going to tomorrow night?" Lydia asked annoyed. Allison looked at her. "You said you Scott and were hanging out tomorrow night, right?"

"Um... we were thinking about what we were gonna do."

"Well, I'm not sitting around watching lacrosse videos again, so if the four of us are hanging out tomorrow, we are doing something fun."

Scott looked at Allison. "Do you want to hang out... Like us and... Them?"

"Yeah, I mean I guess, it sounds fun."

"You know what else sounds fun?" Jackson picked up a piece of silverware. "Stabbing myself in the face with this fork."

"What about bowling? You love to bowl!" She said to Jackson. "Yeah." He snorted. "With actual competition."

"How do you know we're not actual competition? You can bowl, right Scott?" Allison poked Scott. "Sort of..."

"Is it sort of, or yes, McCall?" Jackson leaned forward.

"Yes. In fact, I'm a great bowler." Stiles face-palmed next to me. Something tells me that Scott can't bowl at all. "You want competition, Jackie? Stiles and I are coming then." I said to Jackson, giving him a glare. Stiles looked at me like he didn't want to go, but didn't say anything. Lydia was looking at me like I was trying to steal her boyfriend, and I took my chance to piss her off. "Trust me, Lydia. I would never try to steal you stuck up, dumbass boyfriend from you, calm down." I smiled, and everyone looked at me like I was crazy.

* * *

"You're a _terrible _bowler!" Stiles yelled as we were going to our lockers. "I know! I'm such an idiot!" Scott said. "We know that Scott, you don't have to say it." He glared at me, and his eyes flashed yellow. "Ah ah ah, don't get angry at school!" I smirked. "God it was like watching a car wreck! First it's six people dating, then comes that phrase:"

"Hanging out." I said.

"How did all of this happen? I either killed a guy or I didn't, I'm hanging out and..."

"I don't think Danny likes me very much. Am I attracted to gay guys?" Stiles asked. "I just made first line and the team captain wants to destroy me and now," Scott checked his phone. "Now I'm gonna be late for work." He sped walked to the exit of the school. "Wait! Scott! Am I attracted to gay guy- you didn't answer my question."


	8. Pack Mentality Part Two

I was waiting in the trees surrounding Derek's house with Scott, a cop car was parked outside. A dark skinned man walked out, and spoke into his little Walkie-talkie. "It looks pretty deserted dispatch, you want me to take a look inside?"

"_It's county property, orders to make sure it's vacant." _

The cop's heartbeat rose a little bit. "I don't- I don't think anyone's home."

_"For the love of God 16, go inside and see if anyone's in there!_"

"Copy that." He took a few steps forward. I noticed Derek looking out of a hole in a window, and glared at the police dog in the window with his blue eyes. The dog barked a few times. "Don't do that!" The officer scolded the dog. Derek didn't break eye contact, the dog was trying to climb out the partially-opened window, barking and whining. "Okay... I'm coming." The cop ran back into his car, and sped off, not looking back. I stayed in the trees, Scott walked up to the house.

"I know you can hear me. I need your help." He pleaded. Derek opened the door and stepped outside, hands in his pockets. "Okay... I know I was a part of you getting arrested and that we basically announced being here to the hunters, I also... don't know what happened to your sister. But I think I did something last night. I had a dream about... someone. But someone else got hurt. And it seems like a part of the dream actually happened." Scott said.

"You think you attacked the driver?"

"Did you see what I did last night?"

"No."

"Can you at least tell me the truth? Am I gonna hurt someone?"

"Yes."

"Can I kill someone?"

"Yes."

"Am I gonna kill someone?"

"Probably. Look. I can show you how to remember. I can teach you how to control the shifts, even on a full moon. But it's not gonna come for free."

"What do you want?"

"You'll find out. But for now I'm gonna give you what _you _want. Go back to the bus. See it. Feel it. Let your senses remember for you."

"That's it? Just... go back?"

"Do you wanna know what happened?"

"I just want to know if I hurt him."

"No you don't. You want to know if you'll hurt her." He disappeared, and Scott walked back to me. "See? That wasn't so hard now was it?" I growled. "I'm not gonna help you every single time you want to talk to him."

"Yeah, but what if he attacks me?"

"Dude, I want to rip your throat out right now."

"No you don't."

"Yes. Yes I do." I let my claws grow. "Aright! Fine! Lets just go back and see if I'll remember anything."

"Fine. Whatever."

* * *

"No! Just me and Alex!" Scott growled at Stiles as we were hanging around at the gate separating us from the school. "Okay. Why does it feel like you guys are Batman and I'm Robin? I don't want to be Robin all the time!" Stiles pouted. "Nobody's Batman and Robin any of the time!" Scott yelled back. "Actually, yes. Scott was Batman and Stiles was Robin one year for Halloween."

"Shut up."

"Fine, I'll stay with Stiles." I groaned. "But I still want to go!" Stiles whined. "No. Stay here. You're not the end who had the dream anyways." I shrugged. "Alright! Fine. Scott just go do your thing." Stiles and I hopped back into the jeep and waited for Scott. We saw a beam of light after a minute or so, and Stiles honked the horn. Scott heard him, and bolted back to the jeep, doing a flip over the fence, and I climbed in he back as he jumped in the car. "GO! GO!" He screeched, and Stiles put the keys in the ignition and backed up, getting onto the road. "Did it work? Did you remember?" He asked. "Yeah I was there last night, but the blood, none of it was mine."

"I'll just stay back here and let you guys talk." I growled. "So you did attack him?"

"No. I saw glowing eyes on the bus, but they weren't mine. It was Derek."

"Wait, why would Derek help you remember if it was him who attacked the driver?"

"That's what I don't get!"

"It's gotta be a pack thing."

"What do you mean?"

"Like you do the kill together. Like an initiation."

"Yeah, because ripping someone's throat out is a real bonding experience!" Scott growled sarcastically. "But you didn't do it! So that means your not a killer! And that also means-"

"I can go out with Allison." Scott smiled.

"I was gonna say that you won't kill me.."

"Oh yeah... That too."

"You two are hopeless." I grumbled. _Maybe Derek and I could start to get along. _I thought, shrugging.

* * *

"Alright, Stiles! Lets get this show on the road." I said, hopping into his old Jeep. "Alright, but we need to stop for gas first. She's almost empty."

"Ugh. Fine." W rolled up to a gas station, and I saw Derek a little ways from us filling up his Camaro. Two cars pulled up on either side of him, and Chris, along with two other guys I didn't recognize, surrounded him. _Those bastards! He didn't do anything wrong! Why must you get up all in his face? I'm gonna rip your throats out! _I thought, gritting my teeth. Chris spoke. "Nice ride. Back cars though...very hard to keep clean." He rubbed his hands on the hood, getting something off. _Dude, you're getting your Argent fingerprints all over the beautiful car! _

He continued talking._ "_I would definitely suggest a little more maintenance. When you have something that nice, you wanna take care of it, right? Personally, I'm very protective of the things I love. That's something I learned from my family. You don't have much of that these days... Do you?" Derek clenched his fist and swallowed, trying not to rip the asshole apart. I defiantly would. "There we go." Chris turned back to his car. "You forgot to check the oil." Derek said casually. "Check the man's oil." Chris said to the two other guys. One guy moved up to the window on he drivers side, and smashed it to bits. "Drive safely." Chris smiled, and drove away.

"All right, let's go." Stiles got back into his jeep and we got to the bowling alley in less than five minutes. "You a good bowler?" I asked as we walked into the. Building. "I don't know, we'll find out I guess." He shrugged. "Hey, Alex!" Allison motioned to us where our lane was. Jackson just scowled. He obviously didn't want to be here. Neither did Scott. Oh well, suck it up, we are here to bowl. What's better than bowling? Nothing. Other than being with Stiles, nothing.

"You... Really look like you know what you're doing." Scott said to Allison. "Used to bowl with my dad. When was the last time you bowled?"

"At a birthday party..." She walked away. "When I was eight..." He murmured. "Really? When you were eight?" I was laughing my ass off. "Yeah. I was there. Didn't get a single pin. He cried and told the manager that the ball didn't work." Stiles was laughing too. "Seriously?" I raised an eyebrow. "Shut up." He shoved us. "Go, your date's waiting, McCall."

* * *

Jackson helped Lydia out the first time, and she missed the pins. The second time around, she got one, but just barely. Scott was laughing, failing to hold it in. "Shut up." I whispered. "She doesn't have supreme werewolf strength like you!"

"I'd like to see you bowl." He growled. "Fine then." I grabbed my thirteen pound ball, and got a perfect strike. Stiles cheered, and Scott just scowled. "Hey, I think spending all that time with Derek's been rubbing off on you." I smirked as I sat down next to Stiles, and he wrapped his arm around me.

"No it's not."

"Yes, it is."

"Alright guys! Shut up!" Stiles said. Allison took her shot, and also got a strike. Jackson and Stiles also got strikes. "Your up, McCall." Jackson sneered as Scott reluctantly got up and took his shot. Missed the pins entirely; worse than Lydia. Didn't even make it half way down the lane before going into the gutter. Jackson was laughing so hard, tears were rolling down his cheeks. "Jackson, mind shutting up?" Allison asked, annoyed. "I'm- I'm sorry." Jackson was still laughing. "I was just flashing back to the words 'I'm a great bowler.'"

"Maybe he just needs to warm up." Allison suggested. "Yeah. Maybe he just needs the kiddie bumpers." Lydia laughed this time too. "Either the both of you shut the hell up or I'm going to punch you both so hard..." Stiles grabbed my arm, and suddenly all the anger faded. _Holy shit, did Stiles just do that? I guess I found a new anchor. _I thought, imagining our future wedding before Allison piped up and ruined it. "Just... Just aim for the middle." She encouraged Scott. Jackson looked like he was about to comment, but I glared at him and he held it back. He stared at the pins for a few seconds. "Come on... Just one damn pin... One damn pin... Please..." He focused really hard, and took the shot. We all watched in suspense, and missing every pin once again. He walked back to his seat, head down. "It's alright." Allison comforted him. "We only just started."

"Yeah." Scott growled.


	9. Pack Mentality Part Three

"Go ahead Scott. You got this, dude." I pushed him forward. He picked up his ball and was about to take a shot before Allison came up behind him. "You're thinking too much." She shrugged. "I'm sorry, I'm ruining this." He sighed.

"No, no not at all. But I wouldn't mind shutting Jackson and Lydia up so... Just clear your head, and think about something else."

"Like what?"

"Think about me... _Naked._" She hopped back to her seat. I rolled my eyes. He took the shot, and got a strike. "That is seriously amazing." Allison said in awe. "What did you say to him?" Lydia asked. "I just... Gave him something to think about." She smiled.

* * *

Every single turn, Scott keeps getting strikes. As do I, Jackson, and Allison. "Told you we were actual competition." I smirked at Jackson. He just scowled as Scott took his turn. Another strike, what a surprise. Allison saw the chance. "Jackson... How many strikes was that?"

"Its six. In a row." He snarled. Stiles and I laughed, and I cuddled a little closer to him. "Maybe it's just natural talent." Scott shrugged. Lydia's turn next. "I could use some natural talent." She fluttered her eyes at the lacrosse player. "Mind helping me up this time, Scott?"

"Ah, no you're good! Go for it." He encouraged her. "Thanks... For the vote of confidence!" She said sarcastically, hair bouncing on her shoulders as she grabbed her ball. "Hey," Jackson got up. "I'll help-"

"How about... I try this one on my own." She scolded him. "Ohhhhh... Burn." I whispered. Stiles let out a small laugh. She made a strike. _Wow... I bet she just faked being stupid... I hate girls who do that. _I thought. "I... Think I'm getting the hang of it!" She cheered, curling her hair between her fingers. "I think you should stop pretending to suck just for his benefit." I growled in her face. "Trust me, I do _plenty _of sucking just for his benefit." She shot back.

* * *

"I... I had fun tonight." I said to Stiles while everyone was getting in their cars to go home. "Me too." He chuckled. Perfect timing. I stood up on my toes, and slowly leaned in for a kiss. I thought he was going to pull back, but nope, our lips touched and we kissed for a few seconds. the best seven seconds of my life! WOOOOOOOO! "Wow, you're a good kisser." Stiles laughed. "You act like you're surprised." I smirked, and hopped in the passenger side of the Jeep.

* * *

"Come on, Scott... Where the hell are you?" I growled, checking my phone while I was hiding in his room waiting for him to get home. "Hey, Scott? I'm gonna go to..." Melissa walked in the room, and saw no one there and the lights off. "Sleep. Seriously." She groaned as she walked about halfway down the hall, then heard a noise. I looked ever at the window to see Stiles roll in on Scott's bed. "AHHHAHAHHHH!" Scott's mom screamed, and dropped the pause all bat she was holding for self protection. "Stiles, what the hell are you doing here?!"

"What am I doing? God, do you even play baseball?" Aw, he's so cute when he yells. Scott walked by. "Scott, will you please tell your friend to use the front door?"

"But... But we locked the door! He wouldn't be able to get in!"

"Yeah. Exactly! Besides, do any of you care that there's a police enforced curfew?"

"No." Scott and Stiles said at the same time. "No? Alright then, well, that's enough parenting for me for tonight. Goodnight." She sleepily walked away back to her room. I got out from my little camping spot and looked at Stiles who sighed. "What?" Scott and I asked in unison. "I saw my dad leave ten minutes ago, it's the bus driver. They said he succumbed to his wounds."

"Succumbed?" Scott asked. "Seriously? What is your GPA? Like .000000000001?" I joked. "Scott, Alex, he's dead." I looked at Scott and his face expression said it all. "Oh come on, it wasn't Derek. But fine, I'll tag along. Might get to punch him a few times, so I guess it's worth it." I shrugged. _So much for us getting along._ Scott jumped out the window, and I followed him to Derek's house.

"Derek! I know you're here! You killed him!" Scott yelled. "Dude, he can hear you perfectly fine, you don't need to yell." I said, shrugging.

"He. Died." Derek's voice echoed through the house.

"Like your sister died."

"My sister was missing. I came here looking for her."

"You found her."

"I found her in prices! Being used as bait to catch me."

"I think you killed them both. I'm gonna tell everyone, starting with the sheriff."

"Yah, good luck with that, pups." I smiled. Derek came out of nowhere, and pushed Scott and me down the stairs. "Dude, what happened to the rule 'never hit a girl?'" Scott wolfed out, but I remained totally calm. He growled at Derek, who leaped through all the stairs and landed in front of Scott. He looked like he was going to throw a punch, but Scott threw him right through the charred wall into another room. "Oh my God dude that was freaking awesome." I laughed. He ignored me and went for Derek. "Oh... This is going to end badly..."

"Ah. That was cute." I heard Derek say, and he shifted, circling around Scott. "Wow dude, I haven't seen you wolfed out in years." I said, patting him on the back. "Oh come on! We have to have something funny in this whole dramatic fight that's about to happen! Seriously!" I threw my hands up in the air, frustrated.

They only fought for a few minutes, I was sitting back, relaxing and watching the show. Watching two werewolves fight is actually really entertaining. You should try it sometime. "You guys done yet?" I said, rolling my eyes and laughing when Derek flipped Scott onto his back. "Yeah. We are now." Derek said right before he slashed right through Scott's shirt into his skin. They both shifted back, and looked at each other. "I didn't kill him. None of us did. It's not your fault and its not mine or Alex's." Derek said to Scott. "It's? It's is all your fault! You ruined my life!"

"No, I didn't."

"You're the one who bit me."

"No I'm not."

"WHAT?!"

"I'm not the one who bit you."

"There's another..."

"No shit Sherlock." I joked. I joke a lot. Yeah...

"It's called an alpha." Derek began. "It's the most dangerous of our kind. You and I and Alex, we're betas... This thing is more powerful, more animal than either of us. My sister came here looking for him. Now, I'm trying to find him. But I don't think I can do it without you."

"Why me?" Scott asked. "Because he's the one that bit you. You're part of his pack. It's you, Scott. You're the one he wants."


	10. Magic Bullet Part One

"Derek, how can you be sure that the alpha's here anyways?" I asked him. "Because I just know, alright?" He growled. "Okay, calm down, I was just asking." I looked down. "Hey, there's blood there dude." I pointed. He rubbed it between his hands, and looked up to see the alpha climbing a roof. We ran towards it, climbing up buildings and shit. It was pretty fun. "Dude, go faster!" I yelled, almost tripping on Derek's heels. "I'm going as fast as I can!" He yelled back. We jumped over a gap between two buildings, when Derek suddenly just fell. "Der-" then I fall on the ground next to him. "God, dammit! That hurts!" I looked at my arm to see blue smoke rising from a bloody hole. "Wolfsbane. Shit." He looked around for the alpha.

"Well this day just keeps getting better and better, huh?" I said sarcastically. "Shut up." He growled. "We gotta get out of here, find Scott."

"What about Stiles? Why can't he ever do anything?"

"Because he's Stiles!" See what wolfsbane bullets do to you? They make you grumpy. "Lets just get out of here before whoever the hell shot us decides to kill us next!" Derek didn't say anything, just walked away back to his house, clutching his bleeding arm.

* * *

"If Derek's not the alpha, and he's not the one who bit you, who did?"stiles asked, sitting behind Scott.

"I don't know."

"Did the alpha kill the bus driver?"

"I don't know."

"Does Allison's dad know-"

"I don't know!" The whole class looked at them weirdly. "Guys, dying werewolf here, please keep the noises down." I scolded. "Sorry." Stiles apologized. The teacher began passing out graded tests. I got a C, Stiles an A, and Scott got a D-. "Dude, you need to study more." Stiles said, raising an eyebrow. "That was a joke. Scott, it's one test you're gonna make it up! Do you want help studying?"

"No, I'm studying after school today with Allison."

"That's my boy."

"Just studying."

"Um... No, you're not!"

"No I'm not?"

"Not if I'm forced to live vicariously through you! If you go to her house today and squander, that colossal opportunity, I-I swear to God I'll have you de-clawed."

"Can you even get a werewolf de-clawed?" I asked. "Hell if I know." I shrugged. "Just stop with the questions." My head was throbbing, like someone was pounding a base drum inside my brain. "Alright, done. No more talk about the alpha, or Derek. Especially Derek. He stills scares me."

"He scares everyone."

* * *

"Ugh, I can't wait to die tomorrow." I grumbled as I climbed into Stiles's Jeep. "Why? Then you won't be able to see me!" He kissed me on the cheek. "I know, but still." I shrugged. My skin was pale, and my vision had black spots on it. He drove forward but slammed on the breaks when Derek put up his arm to stop him. "Oh my- God!" Stiles screeched. "What?"

"You gotta be kidding me, this guys everywhere."

"What? Who?" I shut my eyes, my head hurt way too bad and I was just done. "Derek."

Cars were starting to honk, and Scott ran over from his bike. "Dude, what the hell?" He ran over to Derek, who slumped to the ground. "What are you doing here?" Scott yelled. "I was shot."

"Scott, he's not looking too good dude." Aw, Stiles cares. How adorable. "Why aren't you healing?" Scott questioned.

"Because, it was a different kind of bullet."

"What? A silver bullet?"

"No, you idiot." There we go. Stiles goes from somewhat intelligent to a complete dumbass within ten seconds. "Wait... That's what she meant when she said forty-eight hours." Scott said. "What? W-who said forty-eight hours?"

"Who shot you." Derek's eyes suddenly turned blue, as a wave of pain rumbled through him. I would've done that hours ago, but I can handle the pain better than him. "What are you doing? Stop that!" Scott yelled. "I trying to tell you, I can't!" Derek yelled back. "Derek, get up."

They helped Derek up, and walked him over to Stiles's car. "Help me put him in your car." Scott pushed him inside, and I climbed in the back. "I need you to find out what kind of bullet they used." Derek told Scott. "How the hell am I supposed to do that?"

"She's an Argent, she's with them!"

"Alright, fine. I'll try."

"I hate you for this so much." Stiles said angrily.

* * *

"Hey, try not to bleed out on my seats, okay? We're almost there."

"Almost where?" Derek and I asked. "Derek's house."

"What? No, you can't take me there." Derek said, breathing hard.

"I can't take you to your own house?"

"Not when I can't protect myself." Stiles pulled over. "What happens if Scott doesn't find your magic bullet, huh? Are you two dying?"

"Not yet." I said. "We have a last resort."

"What do you mean, what last resort?" I suddenly felt something in my throat. I felt like I was going to throw up, trust me, not a good feeling. I did, black sludge, hell I don't even know what it was, and I don't even want to, went all over the back of Stiles's car. "S-sorry, Sty." I apologized. "Oh, this is just perfect." He grumbled. I closed my eyes, and just listened to the beat of Stiles's heart to calm me down. Derek rolled up his sleeve and revealed the bullet wound, all bloodied and gross. "Oh my God, is that contagious? You know what, you should probably just get out."

"Stiles, I love you, but I need you to start the car right now and start driving somewhere."

"Ale-"

Derek glared at Stiles. "Start the car. Now."

"Look I don't think you should be barking orders. I bet if I wanted to, I could probably drag your little werewolf ass out in the middle of the road and leave you for dead."

"Start the car, or I'm gonna rip your throat out. With my teeth." He growled. Stiles sighed, and put the keys in the ignition.


	11. Magic Bullet Part Two

"What am I supposed to do with them?" Stiles yelled through his phone. "Take them somewhere, anywhere." I heard Scott on the other line. "And by the way they're starting to smell."

"Like what?"

"Like... Like death."

"Wow, thanks Stiles." I muttered. "Oh! Take them to the animal clinic."

"What about your boss?"

"He's gone by now. There's a spare key in the box under the dumpster."

"Oh, you're not gonna believe where he's telling me to take you guys." He handed the phone to Derek. "Did you find it?"

"How the hell am I supposed to find a wooden bullet? They have a million! This house is like the frickin Wal-mart of guns!"

"Look, if you don't find it, then me and your best friend are dead. Find the bullet." He hung up and gave the phone back to Stiles. "Come on, drive this piece of shit and lets go." I grumped. Stiles looked at me, and we drove to the clinic.

I sat on a pile of dog food and rested against the wall. Stiles got a text and read it to us. "Does... Nordic blue monkshood mean anything to you two?"

"It's a.. It's a rare form of wolfsbane. Tell him to bring us the bullet." I said.

"Why?"

"Because we're gonna die without it."

* * *

"You know, that doesn't look like some Echinacea and a good nights sleep can't take care of!" Stiles tried to brighten the mood. I was looking for something like a saw or a knife for the last resort if Scott doesn't get his wolf ass down here. "Okay, guys, what is the last resort?" Stiles asked anxiously. I found a saw, and held it up. "You're gonna cut off our arms."

"What?! But what if you guys bleed to death?"

"It'll heal if it works."

"Yeah, that's a big IF Alex."

"Look, I don't think I can do this."

"Why not?" Derek asked. "Because, sawing through the flesh and bone, and especially the blood!"

"You faint at the sight of blood?"

"No but I might at the sight of two chopped off arms!"

"Alright, fine, either you cut off our arms, or I cut off your head."

"Your not laying a claw on Stiles, Derek. Just saying." I grumbled, crossing my arms over my chest. Derek suddenly threw up all that black stuff like I did, and rested his head against the table. "Now, you gotta do it now." He could barely get the words off his tongue. "Look, I don't think-" Stiles reluctantly put the blade on Derek's skin.

"Just do it!"

"Oh my God. Alright, here we go!"

"Stiles? Alex?" We heard a sound coming closer.

"Scott?" Stiles got up from Derek. "Stiles! What the hell are you doing?"

"Oh, you just prevented a lifetime of nightmares."

"Did you get it?" I reached out my hand to receive the bullet from Scott. "What are you gonna do with it?" Stiles asked. "I'm gonna... I'm-" everything suddenly went back and I felt my head hit the concrete floor. "Scott, what do we do? She's not waking up!" I felt hands wiggle my head around. "Scott, I think she's dying. I think she's dead!" Way to think positive, babe. "Just hold on!"

"Look, Alex, you're probably gonna kill me after you wake up, but I'm gonna say it anyways. I've had a crush on you since I first saw you. I don't even know what to do with myself when you're not there with me. I don't care if you're a werewolf, or if you're gonna rip my head off someday, look I don't care about any of that crap. I know I looked like I loved Lydia on the first day of school, but I just faked it." Thump. Thump. Thump. No lies. "Stiles! I got it! I got it!" Scott cheered for some odd reason. "Please don't kill me for this." Stiles punched me right in the jaw. In the freaking jaw! I woke up immediately, eyes adjusting to the bright light. "Dude! In the jaw? Really?" I yelled as if I'd already been cured. "Here!" Scott handed me the bullet and I stood up and bit the top off. I put all the powder on the table, and lit it with a lighter. It made little sparks then a blue smoke rose. I took half of it in my hand, and reluctantly put it right into the bullet wound. Waved of pain washed through me, and the wound closed up, making me tip-top shape again.

"That was...AWESOME!" Stiles yelled. "Are you okay?" Scott asked me. "Yeah, I am now. Thanks for bringing the bullet." Derek cured himself the same way I did, so thank God we both lived to see another day. "Okay, we saved your life, which means you're gonna leave us alone! And if you don't, I'm gonna go to Allison's dad, I'm gonna tell him everything-" Scott threatened.

"You trust them? What, you think they can help you?" Derek said.

"Why not? They're a lot freaking nicer than you are!"

"Oh, I can show you exactly how nice they are."

"Not this crap about the-" I began.

"No. I want Scott to see for himself." Derek put his shirt back on and got in his Camaro, me in the front next to him and Scott in the back.

* * *

"What are we doing here?" Scott asked as we parked at Beacon Hills Crossing Home. "Come on. He's not going to wait for you." We walked through endless halls of people recovering from injuries, old and worn people, it made me want to cry and turn them all so they won't have to suffer. We turned into a room and saw a man, probably middle thirties, sitting in a wheelchair. "Who is he?" Scott asked.

"My uncle, Peter Hale." Derek began. "Is he... Like us? A werewolf?" Scott asked.

"No, he's a unicorn." I said sarcastically. "He was. Now he's barely even human. Six years ago my sister and I were at school, and our house caught fire."

"Heeeerreee we go." I rolled my eyes. Derek ignored me. "Eleven people were trapped inside. He was the only survivor."

"But how can you be so sure that they set the fire?" Scott asked.

"Because they were the only ones that knew about us."

"But... Then they had a reason."

"You tell me what justifies this." He moved Peter around, the left side of his fact all blistered and burned. "They said they'd kill an adult, but only with absolute proof. There were people that were perfectly ordinary in that fire. This is what they do. And what Allison will do."

"What a you three doing in here?" A very ugly redhead scolded us. "We were just leaving." Derek pulled Scott out the door with him and i followed them.


	12. The Tell Part One

I was on the roof of the video store with Derek and scott, looking at Jackson and Lydia in the Porsche, arguing. "Hoosiers is not only the best basketball movie ever made, it's the best sports movie ever made."

"No." Lydia said coolly. Oh, I can tell this is going to be good. "Lydia, I swear you're gonna like it!"

"No!"

"I am not watching the notebook again!" Jackson yelled. Lydia didn't budge. "Fine..." He got out of the car and walked into the store. "Can somebody help me find the notebook?" He asked. "Hello? Is there anybody working here? Seriously." His heartbeat sped up dramatically, and I could tell Derek heard it too. It followed a scream of terror, and a growl. The alpha! Ohhhh snap, things just got real. "Jackson! Get out of there!" I screeched, trying not to fling myself down and help him. By the sound of it he got crushed by some shelves. We heard sirens in the distance, and luckily before the alpha could kill Jackson he took off, scaring the shit out of Lydia in the process.

Sheriff Stilinski got out of his car, and Jackson started yelling at him. "Why can't I go home? I'm fine!"

"Well, the EMT says you hit your head pretty hard. They just want to make sure that you don't have a concussion."

"What part of I'm fine do you not get? Look I wanna go home!"

"I hear ya-"

"No you don't! That should be a pretty easy concept to understand, especially for a medium wage rent-a-cop like you! Okay, now I wanna go home!" Jackson was clearly pissed off. "Whoa, is that a dead body?" Stiles got out of the car. "Alright, everybody back up. Back up." Sheriff Stilinski pushed people away from the body. "Starting to get it?" Derek turned to Scott. "I get that he's killing people, but I don't know why. I mean, we don't go out in the middle of the night killing people, right?"

"We're predators, we don't have to be killers."

"Then why is he a killer?"

"Don't ask us! We are not werewolf google!" I laughed. "If we knew who he was it would be a lot easier..." Derek murmured. "Whatever. Lets get out of here before someone sees us." The three of us walked off of the roof in silence. We didn't notice it, but a large red spiral covered the whole building.

* * *

"Dude, I have a life." Scott said as Derek was climbing the stairs of his partially burnt house. "No you don't." Derek turned around. "Actually, it is you Derek, who doesn't have a life." I smirked. "Shut up." He growled. "Look, I don't care what you two say about him making me his pet or-" Scott said.

"Part of his pack, dumbass." I corrected him. "Whatever. I have homework to do."

"Let me guess, chemistry?"

"No... Fine, yes, chemistry."

"Do you want to do homework, or do you wanna...not die?" Derek asked. "You have less than two weeks until the full moon. You don't kill with him, he kills you."

"Are you serious? Who in the hell made up these rules?"

"It's a rite of passage into his pack."

"You wanna know what else is a rite if passage? Graduating from High School! And you don't have to kill anybody to do it!"

"Why don't you just sniff him out when he's a human?"

"Because, his human scent is entirely different. It has to be Scott!" He looked abck at Scott. "you have a link with him that you can't understand. If I can teach you to control your abilities, you can find him."

"So... If I help you find him, you can stop him?"

"Not alone, Scott. We're stronger in numbers. You seriously need to research this stuff." I rolled my eyes. "Well, I see that I am of no use to you guys here, so I'm leaving. Goodnight." I walked out of the house and left the two dogs to argue about the alpha.

* * *

"Just a friendly reminder, parent teacher conferences are tonight. Students below a "C" average are required to attend. I won't name you, because the shame and self-disgust should be more tan enough punishment." Mr. Harris was saying. "Has anyone seen Scott McCall?"

I gritted my teeth. Probably out with Allison. I thought. Jackson walked into the classroom. "Jackson, if you need to leave for any reason, just let me know." Mr. Harris whispered to him. "Everyone, start reading chapter nine." He walked back to his desk. "Mr. Stilinski, try putting the hilighter down between paragraphs, it's a chemistry book, not a coloring book." He smirked. Don't talk to Stiles that way or I will personally rip you apart and give your carcass to him for a birthday present. I growled in my head. Stiles launched the cap from his mouth and caught it in his hand casually. He leaned to Danny. "Hey, Danny, can I ask you a question?"

"No."

"Well I'm going to anyways. Did Lydia show up in your homeroom today?"

"No."

"Can I ask you another question?"

"Answers still no." Jesus, is that all that man can say, no? "Did Jackson tell you what happened to him and Lydia?"

"He... Wouldn't tell me."

"But he's your best friend. One more question."

"What?!"

"Do you find me attractive?" Danny stared at him. "Oh my God Stiles..." I murmured, laughing, trying to hold it in.

After class was over we decided to call Scott and see what the hell's going on with this alpha business. We sent like four hundred texts, but zero replies to any of them. We finally called him, and he picked up. "Finally! Have you gotten any of our texts?" Stiles and I yelled together. "Yeah, like all five million of them."

"Do you know what's going on? Lydia's totally M.I.A., Jackson looks like he has a time bomb inserted into his face, another guys dead and you and Alex have to do something about it."

"Like what?" Scott groaned. I grabbed the phone from Stiles. "Like, oh I don't know, find the alpha!" I yelled through the speaker. The line went dead. "He hung up on me! He bloody hung up on me!" I said in a British accent.


	13. The Tell Part Two

I walked into Derek's house to find him doing pull-ups. "Derek." I said. "What do you want?" He came up to me. "Do you have any idea who the hell the alpha is?" I asked. "Well, it's not my uncle, that's for sure. Maybe it's- oh shit, hide."

"What? Why?"

"Just hide!" I leaped behind a wall, and the door got kicked down. Three people walked in, a girl, and two guys. "Maybe he's not home." A young hunter said. "Oh he's here. He's just feeling particularly hospitable." The girl said. Why does she look so familiar? "Maybe he's out, burying a bone in the backyard." The young guy said. "Really? A dog joke?" The girl looked at him. Yeah. That was lame. I bet Scott can do better, and that's saying something. He can't crack a joke if his life depended on it.

"If you wanna provoke him, say something like... Too bad your sister bit it before she had her first litter." Derek's heartbeat rose. Ohhhhh... Shit. "Too bad she howled like a bitch, when we cut her in half!" Huge growl. Warning: Don't screw with sourwolf when he's angry. He knocked the young guy out, and I took care of the old guy. The girl smirked when we saw us, and Derek flinched. Since when does Derek flinch? Eh, what do I care? I'm about to kick this girls ass! I snapped my fangs at her. "Two betas? This is gonna be more fun than I thought." The girl said. Derek lunged at her, but she hit him with something, looks like it was electrified. He dropped to the ground, shaking as waves of electricity rolled through him. "Wow... this one grew up in all he right places." She circled him. "i don't know wether to kill it, or lick it."I attacked her next, but she electrified me too. The pain was almost unbearable, just endless painful waves of electric current going all throughout my body. The girl was chuckling. "900,000 volts." She looked at me. "I don't recognize you, you might be out of town. Who are you?" Derek gave me the don't-talk-just-be-quiet look. I didn't say anything, just looked at the ground.

She gave up on me and walked over to Derek. "You never were good with electricity were you. Or fire. Which is why I'm gonna let you in on a little secret. And maybe we can help each other out. Yes, your sister was severed to prices to be used as bait to catch you. Unpleasant, but frankly a little too Texas Chainsaw massacre for my taste. But quite true. And here's the part that might really kick you in your wolf balls, we didn't kill her." I rolled my eyes and Derek growled. "You think I'm lying?"

"Wouldn't be the first time." What? What did he mean by that? "Tsk. Well, why don't you listen to my heart and tell me if I am. Kay? We...didn't...kill...your...sister." Her heart didn't skip a beat at all. "Hear that? There's no blips or upticks. Just the steady beat of the cold hard truth." Fuck her. If she's just gonna kill us, just get it over with. "We found bite marks on Laura's body, Derek. What do you think did that? A mountain lion?" She chuckled. "You might as well admit what you've been guessing all along, which is the alpha killed your sister. Now all you have to do is tell us who he is, and we'll take care of it for you. Problem solved, everyone goes home happy." Derek looked at the ground. How the hell are we supposed to know who the alpha is? "Unless... You don't know who he is either. Wow, look who became incredibly useless." She went for her gun and we bolted outside just in time, not looking back.

"Damn, that was close." I panted. "No shit." Derek growled. I looked at my phone. "Oh, fuck! The parent/teacher conferences, I'm supposed to be there! Dammit. I gotta go." I dashed off to the school, praying that Kelly was late so I wouldn't get into any trouble.

* * *

I cast out my senses to find Kelly and heard her talking to Mr. Harris. Lovely. The one class I'm failing. "Alex, where the hell are you?" She snarled at her phone. "How about... We get started."

"Okay."

"Alex Stone. She has zero ability to focus. It's like her mind has been somewhere else. I think it has something to do with her home situation."

"I sorry, I don't know what you mean about home situation."

"Like, the lack of an authority figure."

"Excuse me? I'm the authority figure."

"No, allow me to clarify. A male authority figure."

"Oh, we can manage just fine. The rest of her family are in New York."

"Alright then."

* * *

"Alex, when I find you we are going to have a serious discussion about your grounding, missy." Kelly yelled through her phone again. "Oh, damn..." I sunk into the seat of my car. I saw Scott's mom talking to the Argents. "I'm sorry, are you Allison's parents? I'm Scott's mom." Melissa approached them.

"You're his mother?" Chris said. "Funny how you say that like its an accusation."

"Well I wouldn't take it as a source of pride since he practically kidnapped my daughter."

"How do we know that skipping school wasn't your daughter's idea?"

"My daughter-" he looked at the parking lot. "Is right there." Scott and Allison guiltily got out of her Mazda. "Ahhhhhhh!" A girl screamed. "What the hell?" I got out of my car, ignoring Kelly as she stormed up to me. Oh shit, Stiles! "Stiles! Where are you?" I yelled. No answer. "Stiles!" I repeated. I saw something dark and fast move between the cars. The alpha? It can't be. My eyes turned blue for a few seconds to get a better look. "Come on..." I whispered, scanning the rows of cars for the alpha werewolf. I saw Scott looking for him too, but with no luck. "Stiles!" I screamed, a car was backing up right in front of him. I leaped over to him, and pushed him out of the way, but I got hit pretty good. I dropped to the ground, but got right back up. I was healing already, no biggie.

"Alex! Are you okay?" Stiles kissed me for a few seconds. "Was that the alpha?" He asked. "I don't think so. He wouldn't show up when there's Argents around. I'm healing. I'm perfectly fine." I turned my head to find Sheriff Stilinski get hit with a different car. "DAD!" Stiles yelled, and ran over to his father. "Oh shit... Are you okay Mr. Stilinski?" I knelt down next to him and pushed a few strands of hair behind my ear. "Yeah, I'm okay. I'm okay." He reassured us. Boom. Boom. Chris fired his little gun, and everyone finally calmed down. That couldn't have killed the alpha, I looked over people's shoulders to find a mountain lion. "That's... Not the alpha." Scott murmured. "I know that. It's just a cougar." I said, not taking my eyes off the dead animal, the strong scent of blood making me gag. I held Stiles's hand, his heart was still beating so fast my hearing couldn't even keep up with it. "Stiles." I pecked him on the cheek. "You're dads going to be fine. Trust me." I tried to calm him down. "I know, but still..." His voice trailed off followed by a sigh.

"It's going to be okay, we're gonna find the alpha, and everything's gonna be fine." I said. "Well, that's easier said than done." Stiles scoffed. Damn, he was very, very right.


	14. Heart Monitor Part One

"He broke my phone!" Scott growled as we were walking into the school. "Oh my God, really? Did he like, throw it at a wall or something?" I had to steady myself on some lockers to keep from falling to the ground and die from laughing. "Yes, that's exactly what he did." Scott grumbled. "Wow. That's freaking hilarious." I said, and followed Scott into class. I sat in front of Stiles, and Scott sat behind him. "Still not talking to me?" Scott shrugged. "Can you just tell me if you're dad's okay? Just a bruise, right?" Stiles sighed, not returning the question. I looked sympathetically at my boyfriend. I could've saved his dad. This shouldn't have happened. "Maybe some... Soft tissue damage? Nothing too serious?" Scott whimpered. "Not helping, Scotty." I rolled my eyes and doodled a little heart in my notebook. "What if I told you I was trying to figure this whole thing out, and that I went to Derek for help."

"If I was talking to you, I'd say that you were an idiot for trusting him, but I'm not talking to you, so..."

It took about three seconds for him to crack. "What did he say?" Stiles turned around, and Scott grinned. I laughed.

* * *

"Derek told you to tap into your animal side and get angry?" Stiles questioned.

"Yep." Scott confirmed. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but every time you try to do that, you try to kill someone. And that someone is usually me or Alex." Stiles said sarcastically.

"True, but I can take him. You, however, cannot." I smiled, half-laughing. "Hey, it's not my fault!" Scott defended himself. "He doesn't even know if he _can _teach me."

* * *

"When are you gonna see him again?" I asked. "He said he's picking me up at the animal clinic after work."

"Okay. That gives us until the end of the school day." Stiles said, winking at me. "To do what?" Scott raised an eyebrow. "To teach you ourselves." We walked down the hall to our next class.

* * *

The three of us entered the lunch room, and sat away from Allison and Lydia. Apparently Scott's not supposed to be seeing her. _Good puppy. _I thought. _The alpha has taught you well. _I laughed at my own inside joke. Allison was reading some kind of book, it looked really old. I decided to listen in. "The _what _of _who_?" Lydia cocked her head to the side. "The beast of Gevudan. _Listen_." _Wow, demanding girl. _"A scary wolf-like monster prowling the Auvergne and southern areas of France from 1764 to 1768. La Bête killed over one-hundred people, so the King Louie the 15th sent one of his best hunters to try to kill it."

"Boorrrinnngg..." Lydia complained. "And the church eventually declared the monster a messenger of Satan."

"Still boring. Allison, you should get an award." She grinned slightly. "Cryptozoologists think it may have been a subspecies of a hoofed predator."

Lydia sighed. "Still very boring, Ally."

"While others believe it was a powerful sorcerer that could shift into a powerful man-eating monster." _Shit. Wait, we don't eat people! Those bastards lied! _"Does this have anything to do with your family?" Lydia asked. "This." Allison turned the page. "It is believed that La Bête was finally killed by a hunter who claimed his wife and three children were the first to fall prey to the creature." She paused. "His name was Argent."

"Your ancestors killed a big wolf! So what?" _Thank you, Lydia! Don't give Allison ideas that it was a werewolf! _

"Not just a big wolf. Take a look at this picture." She turned the book to Lydia. She stared at it blankly for a while. "Guys, look at Lydia." I turned to Scott and Stiles. "Lydia? Lydia." Allison snapped her out of her daze. "It looks... Like a big. Wolf." She smiled and picked up her books. "See you in history." She walked out of the lunchroom casually.


	15. Heart Monitor Part Two

"Did you come up with a plan yet?" I turned to Stiles, taking a bite of an apple, satisfied with the flavor as it flooded my mouth. "Yeah." He grinned slightly evilly. I raised an eyebrow. "Let me guess. This idea could cause Scott lots of physical pain?"

"Yes."

"I like the way you think, Stilinski." I smiled. "I know right? We're perfect for each other." He it his arm around my shoulder and played with a few strands of my hair. "Guys, I'm right here." Scott looked at us. "So Stiles, does this mean you don't hate me?"

"No, I still hate you. But your crap has infiltrated my life, and now I have to do something about it." I looked at Stiles and he seemed very interested in my black curly hair. "Having fun there, Sty?" I asked sarcastically. "Yep..." His voice trailed off.

"Alright, you guys be my Yoda." Scott said. Stiles looked at him. "Yeah, we'll be your Yoda." I said. "Your Yoda we will be!" Stiles cheered. I chuckled.

* * *

"Alright..." Stiles pulled something out of a black bag. "Scott, put this on." He handed something that looked like a belt over to Scott. "Hey, isn't that one of the heart rate monitors from the track team?" I asked. "Yeah, I borrowed it." Stiles said. His heart skipped a beat. "Yeah, right. Liar. You stole it." I looked at him. "Temporarily misappropriated. Coach uses it to monitor his heart rate with his phone while he jogs." Stiles informed us. "And... How do you know all of this?" I asked. "I have my ways." He said darkly, smiling. "Ha. Verrryyy funny." I rolled my eyes. He pulled out a phone. "Hey, isn't that Finstock's phone?" I looked at it. "Yeah. That I stole."

"Surprise, surprise." I muttered. "Okay." Stiles wrapped some duct tape around Scott's wrists behind his back. "Your heart rate goes up when you guys go wolf, right?" Stiles asked. "Correct." I said. "Maybe learning how to control the shifts has something to do with controlling your heart rate."

"Correct again." I grabbed a lacrosse stick and picked up a ball. "Hey, why can't I hit him?" Stiles whined. "Because, you can't play lacrosse even if your life depended on it. You'd hit the alpha instead of Scott, your aim's that bad." I said.

"Wow, thanks. You know, sometimes I begin to question this 'relationship.'"

"Deal with it," I smirked, and took a shot at Scott. Right in the face. "Wow, I think I getting the hang of this whole 'lacrosse' thing." I took another shot. In the stomach. "Okay, that one... Kinda hurt..." Scott gasped. "Quiet. Think about your heart rate. Stay calm." Stiles reminded him. "Staying calm." Scott said. "Staying totally calm," I took another shot at the shoulder and looked at the phone. 137. "Hey, this is fun! I think my aim is actually improving!" I shouted gleefully. "Wonder why." Scott growled. "Ah bu-bu, don't get angry." Stiles said. I took another shot square in the face. 159. Another shot. 167. "Oh, crap." Scott dropped to the ground, and burst through the duct tape that was binding his hands behind his back. "Scott?" Stiles and I ran over to him.

I checked Scott's hands, no claws. He lifted his head up. No yellow eyes, no fangs, no nothing. Thank God. "Scott? You started to shift, dude. You okay?" I helped him up. "Yeah, it's like... The angrier I got, the stronger I felt."

"So it is anger then, Derek's right." Stiles confirmed. "I can't be around Allison." Scott sighed. "Why, because she makes you happy?" I asked. "No, because she makes me weak."

* * *

I was sitting by my locker in the hall, reading my stupid chemistry book. Allison was across from me, burying her head in that old werewolf book. I heard footsteps coming closer to us, and realized that it was that jackass Jackson. Huh, looks like Jackie got anew nickname! Two, in fact. Damn, I'm good. He ignored me and sat next to Allison, and I decided to listen in on their conversation. Can't this guy leave her alone for once? "What are you reading?" He asked casually, looking over her shoulder. "Oh, um... Just a book for a project." Allison said, and changed the subject, shutting her book. "Do you have a free period or-"

"No, I just don't like sitting through chem."

"Understandable. Did you need something?"

"No, I just wanted to talk. I know I've been kind of a jerk to you lately." _Lately? You're mean all the damn time. _I growled in my head. "And to Scott. And I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I'm not lying. I really am sorry." Heartbeat was steady. _Fine, you win this round, Whittemore! _

"I believe that you're sorry, but I'm not sure I believe that you're being sincere." Allison looked up at him. "Do you know what it feels like," Jackson began a big Martin Luther King Jr. like speech; "to be the star? to be the best player on the team and have every person on the stands chanting your name. Then some kid shows up, and they just start cheering for him instead of you. Do you have any idea what that feels like?"

"No, I don't." Allison said feebly. I let out a huge bored sigh, and they turned their heads toward me. I just played along casually, giving them the 'What do you want?' Look. Jackson went back to talking to Allison. "Well, I do. It feels like- like something's been stolen from you. Your most prized possession, just ripped out of your hands. And you feel like you'd do anything- anything in the world to get it back."

"Don't you know there's no I in team?" Allison looked around the hall. "Yeah, but there is a Me." _Oh. Wow. Great way to talk to a girl. _Jackson caught what he was saying, but he had already finished his sentence. "Wow, you must really hate me." _Yeah, I sure do! _"No, not all."

Jackson looked like he didn't believe a single word that came out of her mouth. "You sure? Because I'm not a bad guy. I mean, yeah, I make stupid mistakes. A lot, but– I'm not bad." _Yeah, yeah you are! you never passed the ball to scott at the lacrosse game, and all this other stuff. you better watch your back Jackson. _"I really like you. And–and Scott. I really–I really like you both, and I want you guys to like me. I want to get to know you guys better." _Liar. _"So– what are you reading?"


	16. Heart Monitor Part Three

"Alright, lets go! Sit, sit, sit. We got a lot to cover today." I scurried to my seat in Finstock's class with Stiles behind me, Allison in front of me, and Scott in front of Allison. When everyone was settled, Finstock started the lesson. "Alright, who wants to sum up last night's reading? Only one hand went up and Finstock rolled his eyes. "Put your hand down Greenburg, everyone knows you did the reading." He scanned the class, and his eyes fell on Scott. "How about... McCall?"

"What?" Scott was dozing off. "The reading." Coach looked at him. "Last nights reading?" Scott asked stupidly. "No, how about the Gettysburg Address." The class roared with laughter.

"What?" Scott asked again. "That was sarcasm, McCall. Familiar with the term 'sarcasm'?" Scott looked back at us. "Very," he said quietly. Stiles smiled proudly. "So, did you do the reading?" Finstock sounded serious again. "I... Uh... Think I forgot." Scott looked at us for backup. I heard Stiles pull out his coach's phone and the number rose steadily. "Thank you McCall. It's not like you have an average D in this class." Everyone laughed again and coach leaned over to Scott and whispered to him. "Come on buddy, you know I can't keep you on the team if you have a D." There was a short pause. "How about you summarize the previous night's reading?" Scott looked at the ground. "No? Uh... how about the night before that? How about you summarize anything you've ever read." His voice rose.

"I... uh..." Scott couldn't find the right words. _Beep. Beep. _I kept my hearing on the phone. It kept rising steadily, but Scott wasn't wolfed out yet. So it's not all that bad.

"No? A blog? How about, uh, how about, uh, the back of a cereal box? How about the adults only warning from your favorite website you visit every night? Anything? Thank you, McCall, thank you." He pounded his fist against the desk. "Thank you, McCall! Thank you for extinguishing any last flicker of hope I have for your generation. You just blew it for everybody." Finstock continued to yell, and the phone was beeping faster now. Suddenly, Scott's heart rate dropped dramatically. I looked at him, and my eyes glided under his desk where he and Allison were holding hands. I looked back and Stiles noticed it too.

"Thanks. Next practice you can start with suicide runs. Or is that too much reading. All right. Everybody else, settle down." _We need to settle down?_ I thought. _You, my friend are the one that needs to settle down._

* * *

"It's her." I told Scott as we were going down the hall to our lockers. He gave me a confused look. "It's Allison." Stiles said. "Remember the full moon? You were thinking about her, about protecting her."

"Okay?" Scott was still confused. "She doesn't make you weak, Scotty. She gives you control over the shifts. She's like an anchor." I said. "Because I love her." Scott stopped in his tracks. "Exactly." I said. "Did I just say that?"

"Yes, yes you did." I clamped my hand on his shoulder. "I love her." Scott says again in a hypnotic kind of voice. "That's great. Now moving on-"

"No, I really love her."

"That's beautiful. Now before you have a orgasm just saying it, can we figure this out please? Because you can't be around her all the time."

"Oh, right. Right. Sorry. What do we do?" I looked at Stiles for an idea. "Got anything?" I shrugged. "Not at the moment..." Stiles's lips curled into a grin. "You're getting an idea, aren't you?" Scott whined. "Oh yes he is." I smiled. For some odd reason, I like causing Scott physical pain. I hope we get to throw lacrosse balls at him again.

* * *

We ended up in the school parking lot, and I took out my car keys. "Alright Scott, do you have your keys?" Stiles asked him. Scott pulled them out. "Perfect." Stiles put the key in Scott's hand, and made him hold it up. "Hold it like so. And whatever happens, just think about Allison try to find her voice like you did at the lacrosse game."

Stiles looked my way, and gave me the signal. I dragged my car key across the side of a big expensive black pick-up truck, making a white line across the dark metal. Now it was Stiles's turn. "Hey hey, dude! What'd you think you doing to that truck, bro?" Stiles tried (ahem, *tried*) to act cool, blaming Scott for what I did. A group of guys turned around, and they stormed at Scott, fists clenched, ready to beat his ass to the ground. I couldn't help but smile. "What the hell!?" The guy in the front yelled at Scott. The three guys threw Scott down, and started kicking the shit out of him. "Oh, my God. Wow." Stiles said, astonished. I stared. I do like causing Scott pain, but not like this! The phone was beeping faster and faster each time, and Scott's nose was already draining blood from it.

"Come one Scott... Come on..." I bit my nails in hopes that he didn't tear the random guys apart. I could tell he was trying, the heart rate was kind of slowing, but not enough. I saw Scott's eyes flicker to gold, then back to his dark brown. I looked back at Stiles. He was worried too. Then bam. The beeping stopped, and Mr. Harris showed up, pushing the three strangers away. Scott got up, totally normal other than his bleeding nose. Oh well. He's going to heal anyway. "What the hell do you three think you're doing?" He scolded us, then his lips curled into a slight smile. "Detention. Three o'clock." He walked back into the school.

* * *

"You knew I would heal?" Scott asked us as he threw the bloody tissue on the desk. "Yep." Stiles and I said in unison. Scott looked at Mr. Harris. "Um... Excuse me, sir?" Harris looked up, frowning. "I know it's detention and all, and I'm-" I chimed in. "I got a text and my mom is in the hospital, something about a car crash-" Harris's expression was suddenly alarmed. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Ms. Stone, please, go right ahead." I pretended to check my phone again. "And sheriff Stilinski wants Scott and Stiles there."

"Okay, you three are dismissed, go on." He packed up his bag and exited the room. "Wow." Stiles said in awe. "I do have my charms." I smiled. "Thanks." Scott packed up.

* * *

"Ugh... I'm so bored." I spun around on Stiles's office chair. "I... Know something we can do." Stiles grinned and I looked at him, lips curling into a slight smile. I walked over to Stiles, pushing him down onto his bed ripping his clothes off.


	17. Heart Monitor Part Four

My phone rang. I got up from the bed, and threw on my t-shirt. I picked up my iPhone. "It's Scott. I'll put it on speaker." I answered it. "What?" I asked. "Come to the school. Now." He hung up. "Wow. Rude." I scoffed.

* * *

"Whoa, whoa. Derek thinks your boss is the Alpha? That's messed up." I looked at the school. It's kind of creepy at night. Multiply that by ten because we have an Alpha werewolf trying to kill all of us. Yeah, way to think positive, Alex.

Derek showed up five seconds later, casually getting out of his Camaro. _Damn, I love that car. _I thought, sighing. "Where's my boss?" Scott asked Derek sternly. "He's in the back." Derek answered. I looked through the window and found Deaton with a piece of duct tape slapped over his mouth, and hands tied behind his back, knocked out cold. "Oh. He looks comfy." I said sarcastically. Scott, Stiles and I were about to walk up to the school before Derek stopped us. "What do you think you're doing?"

"You said I was linked with the Alpha," Scott said. "I'm gonna see if you're right."

* * *

"You better hope we don't die tonight." I growled at Scott as we approached the school. "What about me?!" Stiles whined. "I can't heal like you two. What if I die?"

"Then I will kill the Alpha slowly and violently." I smiled. "You scare me sometimes, you know that?" Stiles inched a few inches away from me. "Extremely beautiful, but scary."

"Whatever. Lets just get this over with."

We entered the office, and Stiles turned on the microphone. "What are you gonna do if the Alpha doesn't show up?" I asked Scott. "I don't know." He answered. "And what are you gonna do if he _does _show up?"

"I don't know."

"Good plan." Stiles rolled his eyes. "Okay. You said that a wolf howls to signal it's location to the rest of the pack, right?" Scott looked at us. "Right." Stiles and I said in unison. "Does that make me part of his pack?" We didn't answer. "Well, I hope it doesn't."

"Alright. It's all you." Stiles gave Scott the okay. Scott inhaled a deep breath, and attempted (ATTEMPTED.) to howl. The sound was so bad, I fell to the ground, covering my ears. Scott stopped, and I stood. "Was that good? I mean, that was a howl right?" Scott's eyebrows rose. "No. I thought a cat was being choked to death." I paused. "A cat being choked to death by the Alpha." He glared at me. "Not helping."

"Okay, just- just try again." Stiles put his hand on Scott's shoulder. "You're calling the Alpha. Be a werewolf. Not a teen wolf, be a werewolf. Be a man." Scott drew in another breath, and his eyes glowed amber yellow. He let out a howl, it was loud again, but sounded way better than the first.

We walked out of the school, and Derek yelled at us. "I'm gonna kill all three of you!"

"Sorry, we didn't know that it would be that loud!" Scott defended himself. "What re you trying do do, call the entire state to the school?!" He was still yelling. "Alright! Back off sourwolf." Ahh, me and my nicknames. Scott looked at the Camaro suspiciously. "What'd you do with my boss?" He asked Derek. "What?" Derek sounded confused. "I didn't do anything!"

Suddenly, Derek was lifted up in the air by none other than the Alpha, blood spurting out of his mouth. We all stared in astonishment. Deaton was the Alpha! "Run!" I smacked Scott and Stiles, and we bolted toward the school again, not looking back.


	18. Night School Part One

The three of us pushed up against the door, hearts racing and gasping for breath. "Lock it!" Scott yelled in our ears. "Do I look like I'm a human key?!" Stiles retorted. "Grab something!" Scott said. "Wait," I looked out the window. "There." A tool was laying on the cement path to the doors. "What? No way. You can't go out there alone." Stiles grabbed my arm. "Um... Hello? Werewolf here!" I reminded him with a smack. "That hurt!" He whined. "If I die out there you can have my car Sty." I cautiously opened the door, and slowly crawled outside. There was a few feet of space between me and my target, but I noticed the Alpha coming toward me out the corner of my eye. "Here kitty kitty!" I taunted the wolf for a few seconds before grabbing the tool, and ran like... Oh I don't know, Derek's Camaro back to Scott and Stiles. I quickly put the tool in between the handles. "That won't hold, will it?" Scott asked. "Eh, probably not." I said.

"You okay?" Stiles asked me. "My heart is still beating, isn't it?" I looked at him. He sighed, "I just don't want you to get hurt." He sighed again. "We can't think about that now, what we need to do is get out of here!" I got up, and began running down random halls. When a werewolf gets into a crazy situation like this, their mind is in total survival mode. Scott and stiles followed me, and we entered a classroom. "The desk." I pulled a wooden desk over to

the door to provide some resistance against the Alpha.

"Okay. Now we figure out a way to get the hell out of here!" I checked the windows for any signs of the Alpha. "It's your boss." I heard Stiles tell Scott. "No." Scott answered. "Yes. Your boss. Murdering psycho werewolf. It's him."

"No, no it's not!"

"He killed Derek, buddy, and we're next." I got up in his face, eyes flashing electric blue. "No, Derek's not dead! He can't be dead!" Scott still didn't believe us. "Blood spurted out of his mouth, Scott. Correct me if I'm wrong, but that doesn't exactly qualify as a minor injury." Stiles said sarcastically.

"He'll heal anyways." _I hope. _"Okay. What do we do?" Scott looked around the classroom. "We um... Get to Stiles's Jeep, and get the hell out of here." I shrugged. I looked out the window. "Um... Stiles? What's wrong with the hood of your Jeep?"

"What do you mean? Nothing's wrong." He said not bothering to check. "It's bent." I looked closer and Scott checked it out next to me. "You mean dented?" Stiles asked. "No, she means bent." Scott confirmed.

Suddenly something crashed through the window, and I bolted up to expect the Alpha, but it was a car battery. Stiles rushed to my side. "That's my car's battery! Oh the Alpha better watch his ass or I'm gonna-"

"Calm down Sty." I looked into his bright mocha brown eyes. "It's just a car battery. We'll get it fixed."

"The Alpha's not here." I checked the windows one last time. "Lets move now." I walked toward the door, and we checked the halls before moving to the next room. We ended up in the room next door, but Stiles stopped us. "Not here, too many windows." He said commandingly. "In case you haven't noticed, there are windows in every room in this school." I retorted. "Hey," Scott's face brightened, "what about the locker room?"

"Perfect." Stiles cracked a small grin.

We ran to the locker room, Scott in the lead. "God, it smells in here! Scott, how do you go through this everyday?" He ignored my question. "Alright," Stiles said, "we take Derek's car and get out of here right now."

"And him." Scott insisted. "Fine. But if he doesn't fit, we're leaving him for the Alpha to eat," I said, and paused. "Did you guys hear that?" We turned around a corner. "Son of a bitch!" The janitor screamed, and we screamed too. "Quiet!" Stiles whispered. "Quiet, my ass! Get out of here, now!" The janitor scolded us. "Look, just give us one damn minute to explain!" He was about to shoo us off before suddenly a small amount of liquid splashed onto my cheek. I smelled blood, and saw the Alpha drag the janitor off, leaving a trail of scarlet in his path. "Oh, shit! Run! Go! Go!" Stiles screeched, and we bolted out into the hall and into another room.

* * *

"What the hell? We made it to the entrance of the school but something was blocking the doors. "It's a dumpster." Stiles sighed. "He trapped us in." He sighed again. "Perfect. Just perfect." I crossed my arms and sighed. "Oh, I know!" My face brightened. "Why don't we just _give _him Scott? Then he can have his little wolf pack, and everything would be normal again. Or at least halfway normal. Who's with me?" Stiles and Scott looked at each other. "No one? Okay then. I'll keep that in mind when you two want my vote on something."

Scott rolled his eyes. "Shut up and help me move this."

We tried lifting it, pushing it, even trying to move it with our minds. Even with two werewolves, the stupid thing didn't budge. "I hate you!" I spat at the dumpster. "Okay, lets think of a new plan while Alex yells at the dumpster." Scott said. I grabbed a pencil out of my pocket (don't ask why I have a pencil in my pocket) and pointed it at the dumpster. Lets hope that all those Harry Potter movies have paid off. "Wingardium leviosa!" Sadly, the objects didn't fly up in the air. "Um... What are you doing?" Scott looked at me. "Didn't you ever read Harry Potter Scott?" Stiles said.

I stopped. "Hey guys... I think Al- never mind." I thought I'd scented Allison, but she wouldn't be here this late. Must be my imagination. "Okay what are we gonna do?" Scott asked. I decided to chime in. "I don't know, kill it, even though that's not an option, hurt it, poison it, inflict mental anguish on it, something. Or we could go back to my previous idea..."

"No." Scott and Stiles said sharply. "Fine! Gosh!" I said in my best Napoleon Dynamite voice.

* * *

"Move the desk." Stiles commanded. The three of us pushed the desk against the locker room. Stiles began crawling towards the door. "What are you doing? Stiles!" Scott yelled. "Look I'm not scared of this thing." He turned towards the small window. "Yeah that's right you son of a bitch, you're in there and we're out here. You can't get us now you-" suddenly a body slammed against the wood, blood splattering the window.

"See what happens when you mess with an Alpha?" Especially a pissed-off Alpha.

* * *

"Wait, wait, wait." Scott stopped. "What do you want now?" I growled impatiently. "Shh... It sounds like a phone ringing."

"Yeah, so what?" Stiles said. "Wait, I know that ring."

"If you say wait one more time I swear to God-"

"It's Allison's phone."

* * *

** Thank you laurenrulez1 For the wonderful review! I really appreciate it! :D**


	19. Night School Part Two

"Give me your phone, mine's dead." Scott took Stiles's phone from him, and dialed Allison's number. "Stiles?" She asked on the other end. "No, it's Scott. Where are you?"

"First floor."

"No, where are you exactly?"

"The swimming pools..." She stopped. "Scott, what's going on?" She asked, frightened. "Just go to the lobby. I'll explain later. Go now." He hung up. "To the lobby!" I yelled, and bolted.

" 'Ello, mate!" I walked up behind Allison and she screamed, jumping 1000 feet in the air. "God Alex don't do that!" She spat at me. "Fine, sorry. But that was hilarious!" I smiled. "What are you doing here?" Scott cut to the chase. "You asked me to be here." Allison replied innocently. "I asked you to be here?" Scott looked confused. Allison logged into her phone and showed Scott a text message. "Why do I get the feeling that you never sent this message to me?" Allison asked. "Because he didn't send the message to you." I replied.

"How did you get here?" Scott questioned. "Jackson drove me."

"What? Jackson's here too?"

"And Lydia. What's going on Scott?" She demanded. "Finally!" Lydia and Jackson caught up to us. It's day just keeps getting better and better. Suddenly we felt something move on the floor above us, trying to break the ceiling. "RUN!" Stiles shouted, and we ran like lightning to another classroom.

* * *

"Help me move this desk against the door." Scott commanded Allison while Stiles and I sat on the teachers desk together, my boyfriend playing with my hair (yet again.). "Wait," I pointed at the back wall which was covered with windows. "Guys!" Stiles stood up. Everyone was stacking desk after desk, chair after chair on the door to keep the Alpha out. "Guys!" Stiles shouted again. "Stiles talking here!" They still ignored him. I decided it was my turn. "Guys shut up or I will personally put all of your intestines down your throat!"

"Okay, great job everyone, good work. Now what a we going to do about the twenty foot wall of windows?" I said irritably. They all looked dumbfounded.

"Scott what's wrong? Please tell me what's going on because I'm freaking out!" Allison pleaded and grabbed Scott's muscular arm. "The janitors dead." Scott sighed. "What? The janitors dead?" Lydia trotted over to us from Jackson, her heels making a clicking sound on the tile. "Is this a joke?" Allison stammered. "Who killed him?" Jackson asked. "But the mountain lion-" Lydia was cut off by Jackson. "Don't you get it? It wasn't a mountain lion!"

"Who is it?" Allison pleaded. Scott looked at Stiles and I. I mouthed "no" but Scott ignored me. "It's Derek hale. Derek killed him."

"All of them?" Lydia got wrapped in Jackson's arms. "Yes." Scott lied. "Starting with his own sister. And if we don't get out, he's going to kill us." Scott looked at the ground. "Call the cops." Jackson said. "No." Stiles replied sharply. "What do you mean no?" Jackson retorted, then Lydia broke it up. "Screw it. I'm calling." Lydia dialed 9-1-1 and an operator picked up. "9-1-1, what's your emergency?"

"Hi. We're at Beacon Hills High School, and-"

The operator had cut her off. Lydia hung up the phone, and wiped her eyes. "What did they say?" I asked. "They said that they got a warning about prank calls that someone broke into the school. And if I called again they'd trace my phone and have me arrested."

"Then call again!" Allison yelled. "No, they would send someone to your house before they send anyone here." Stiles said calmly. "What is this? Why is Derek killing people?" Allison paced back and fourth. "Why is everyone looking at me?" Scott asked.

"Was he the one who sent her the text?" Lydia asked. "Did he kill the janitor?" Allison also questioned Scott. All these questions were being thrown at Scott, and he just boiled over. "I don't know!" He yelled. "Okay.. Lets just back up on the throttle here." Stiles pushed Scott back. "Nice job throwing Derek under the bus, my friend." I said with a pat on Scott's shoulder. "But if he's dead, it doesn't matter, right? But if he's alive... Oh I totally just but her head off."

"She'll get over it. Bigger issues here than your little crush. Lets figure out how to get out alive, shall we?"


	20. Night School Part Three

"Why hasn't it killed us already? It's like it's cornering us or something." I pondered out loud.

"Derek said it wants revenge." Scott said. "Against who?" Stiles asked.

"Maybe Allison's family. They did kill the first werewolf of time." I said. Jackson suddenly appeared. "Okay, assheads. Have Stiles call his useless dad and have him send someone over here with a loaded gun and decent aim."

"He's right." I said. "I know." Stiles replied. He looked at me. "But I'm not watching my dad get eaten alive."

Jackson reached for Stiles. "Screw it, give me the phone." He reached for Stiles's iPhone, but I got all protective and slapped Jackson across the face-hard. "Ow! Son of a bitch!" He held his face with his hands, his cheeks already turning red. "What? You deserve it. You're lucky I didn't hit you harder." I just shrugged. "Jackson! Are you okay?" Allison and Lydia went to his aid.

Stiles sighed. "I have to call my dad. Maybe, maybe he won't get eaten alive if enough guys come." He dialed his dad's number. "Voicemail. Crap." I narrowed my eyes. "Dad, dad. We're at the school. Call me back now. Right now. We're at the school." He hung up.

Suddenly something banged against the door, and we all jumped back. "Oh my God!" Lydia screamed. I looked to my side. "Scott, look at this door."

"Yeah, this door goes right from the kitchen to the roof."

"Only one problem." Stiles came between us, pointing at the lock. "The janitor!" I exclaimed. "He has a key."

"No, his body has a key." Scott corrected me. "Lets go get it." I said. "Two wolves is better than one," I whispered. Allison came up behind the three of us. "No, you two can not go out there alone. We don't know what he's armed with!" Her eyes filled with tears. "Yeah, you'll get killed!" Stiles was playing along, but he knew perfectly well that Scott and I could take an alpha if we had to. "But you should have something to defend yourselves." Stiles said. I let out my claws. "Right here." I smirked. "No, other than your werewolf whatevers."

"I know," Lydia said. She looked at the closet. "A self-igniting Molotov cocktail."

"Eh?" Everyone else said. "Molotov cocktail." Lydia said slowly. "Everything you need is in there." Jackson punched through the glass. "Works for me," I shrugged.

"Jackson, hand me the sulfuric acid." Lydia commanded her boyfriend while mixing other components of the fire bomb. He handed it to her, and she mixed it in. She put a cork on the top, and handed it to me. "Thanks, I guess." I was about to open the door when Stiles suddenly stopped me, kissing me hard on the lips for a good ten seconds. "Be safe." He said.

Allison and Scott said their goodbyes, and the two wolves moved out. We walked through the deserted hallways, following the scent of blood all the way to the gym. "Why are the bleachers out?" I asked Scott. "I don't know, maybe the janitors under them." He replied. "I'll go check." I cautiously slithered through the beams supporting the bleachers, the scent of blood clogging up my nose. I looked up to see the janitor's body dripping blood. "Oh, that's just great."

Suddenly, the bleachers started to close up as I was reaching for the keys. "Come on!" I leaped up one last time, and felt the cold metal securely in my hands. I leaped out of the bleachers just in time, Scott catching me. "You okay?"

"Yeah." I showed him the keys. We looked around, and saw the Alpha crouched down, snarling at us. "You wanna go, buddy?" I taunted. It narrowed its eyes, and Scott threw the fire bomb. It hit the Alpha, but nothing caught on fire. Too bad, I was looking forward to watching him burn alive. "Ohh... Damn." Scott and I said together. "Run?" I asked. "Yeah, run." We barely got two feet before the Alpha pushed us to the ground, holding me down with his hind paw. "Dude, get your dirty feet off of me!" I shifted, growling like crazy and managing to push the Alpha off of me. I let out a menacing howl, hoping Stiles would hear and know that I was still alive.

"Sco-" I couldn't even finish his name, all of the sudden a huge wave of pain washed over me, it was like my first full moon. It was like the Alpha wanted me to shift, but I didn't understand. He never bit me, I was born a werewolf. There was no way he'd be able to tell me what to do, but Scott on the either hand... He was spazzing out, and it looked like his eyes turned red for a second. That _can't _be good.

* * *

"Scott, what the hell are you doing?" He was walking slowly down the hall towards the rest of the group. "Scott McCall!" I waved my hand in front of his face, but he just kept walking, it was like he was in some sort of trance. He shoved me out of the way with his claws, and I could hear the group in the other room talking: "Scott and Alex should be back by now..." That was Allison. She better not be looking for us. Seeing Scott like this, that's something I don't want to explain to her anytime soon.

"Scott! Think about Allison!" As soon as I said Allison, he stopped, turned back to normal and looked at me. "Alex, why are you on the ground?" He asked. "Because," I got up, "you pushed me." I lifted my shirt up a little bit to reveal deep claw marks. "What happened?"

"The Alpha wanted you to kill everyone." I said plainly. "Oh. That's good to know."

We ran back to the classroom, and everyone hugged us as we entered. It felt like Scott and I have just been informed that we were cancer-free. "Yeah yeah, now get off me." I grumbled, and put the key in the lock.

* * *

"So... You're absolutely positive that it was Derek Hale?" Sheriff Stilinski questioned Scott, Stiles and I. "Yep, sure." I confirmed. "Did you guys find the janitor yet?" I asked. "No. We checked under the bleachers just like you asked, Alex."

Scott talked with his boss, and by the looks of it, he's getting a raise. "Well dude, we survived. We outlasted the big, bad wolf." I put my hands on Scott and Stiles's shoulders.

"When we were in the chemistry room, he walked right by us. He was right outside the door, he had a million chances to kill us." Scott said.

"He wants you in his pack, Scott. If he killed all of us, you would be even more reluctant to join him." I told Scott. "Yeah." He paused. "But first, I have to get rid of my old pack."

"What? What pack? Are you talking about Derek?" I shot back at him, kind of loud. All faces turned at me, like I'd just said Voldemort's name out loud to every wizard ever. "What do you want? Get back to your jobs!" I yelled.

"No, not Derek. Allison. Jackson. Lydia. You guys." Scott sighed.

"The Alpha doesn't want to kill us." Stiles said. "He wants me to do it." Scott finished his thought. "And that's not even the worst part."

"How in the fuck is that not the worst part, Scott?" I said. "Because, when he made me shift, I wanted to kill you guys. Well, not Alex, but the rest of you. I wanted to kill you." Scott looked at the ground. "I gotta go talk to Allison, explain things." He began to walk away but I stopped him. "What do you mean by 'things' Scott?"

"I'm not telling her, don't worry."

"Go get her, tiger. Er, I mean, wolf." I smiled, and he paced over to Allison who was on her phone a few yards away.

"Alright, lets get out of here. I hate this place." I turned to Stiles. "My thoughts exactly." He agreed.


	21. Lunatic Part One

"Um... Stiles?" I asked my boyfriend as we and Scott hopped out of his Jeep. "What are we doing here exactly?" I noticed he had a bottle of alcohol in his hand. "When your best friend gets dumped-" Scott cut him off. "I did not get dumped!" He yelled. "We're taking a break."

"Oh, SORRY." Stiles retorted. "When your best friend is taking a break, You get your best friend and girlfriend drunk."

* * *

"Hand me the bottle," I asked Scott, and he shoved the bottle towards me. I took a swig, and gave it to Stiles. "You know, there are so many other girls out there besides Allison, Scott." I told him. "Yeah." Stiles agreed. "Lots of other fish in the sea."

"You want a drink?" I offered Scott. "You're not drunk yet."

"I'm not anything." He muttered, looking blankly at the fire.

"Am I drunk?" Stiles asked below us, rolling around in the leaves. "Dude, you're fucking wasted." I said. I was just slightly tipsy. I don't think werewolves can get drunk. Eh, who knows.

"Aww, look at the three little bitches getting their drink on." I quickly glanced up at two guys smirking at us, and one of them took the bottle from Scott. Oh, they've gone and done it now. No one, and I mean no one, takes alcohol from Alex Elizabeth Stone. I stood up, glaring at the two guys. "Give me the bottle back you dickheads!" I threatened. I backed them up into a tree. "You want the bottle? Gonna have to jump for it." The guy held the bottle high in the air, and I have to admit this guy was like monster tall. But I don't do jumping.

"I'm going to tell you one last time." I paused, and my eyes started to glow electric blue. "Give. Me. The. Bottle." I growled. The guys instantly stopped laughing, and immediately handed me the bottle. "You have three seconds to run." My eyes were still blue. "One..." They took off, the leaves making a crunch as their leather shoes hit the forest floor.

I turned back to my guys. "Well, that was easy (insert imaginary easy button here). Lets get out of here. I'll drive." I threw the bottle at Scott, who caught it with ease.

* * *

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. "God shut up alarm!" I threw my alarm/radio across the room at the wall. "Not ready to go back to school yet?" Kelly asked as I hid under my covers and she walked into the room. "No." I Answered. "Want to stay home one more day?"

"No."

"Want to get an iPhone 5 and a letter from Hogwarts?"

"YES!" I shot out of bed, rummaging through my drawers for clean clothes. "Yeah, well, you can't have them." She smirked. "Screw you." I snarled.

"Hmmmm... Ah, here." I grabbed a pepperoni stick from the fridge and hopped in my car to get to school. I ate my pepperoni stick on the way there, licking grease from my fingers. I actually needed that, werewolves need like 3,000 calories a day. So, whatever. Don't judge. It's not like you've ever eaten a pepperoni stick in under five minutes.

* * *

"Oh, shit, I forgot about that test today. Oh well, it's not like I'm already failing that class. Which class was it again?" I asked Stiles as we headed for class. "You're hopeless." He laughed. "You okay about the full moon tonight?" He asked seriously. "There's a full moon tonight?"

"Yes, you idiot."

"Okay... Everyone take their seats. Mr McCall." He motioned for Scott to grab a desk for the test. I grabbed a seat next to Stiles and moved my chair closer to him to copy off answers. "You have forty-five minutes to complete the test," Mr. Harris prepared a timer on his iPad. "Begin."

After a while of watching Scott, he started sweating and looking around. His eyes fell on me, and for a second I thought they flickered yellow. He tried to concentrate on his test, but I think the full moon was starting to do what it does best: Fuck with werewolves. Scott got up, and ran out of the classroom. "Mr. McCall!" Harris yelled. Stiles and I got up and raced after him. "Mr. Stilinski! Ms. Stone!" Luckily he didn't chase after us.

"He went this way." My nose led us to the locker room, that's a surprise. I heard the shower running before I saw it. Scott was standing under the spray, his head resting against the tile wall. "Dude, you okay?" I asked. "No." Scott replied simply. "What, are you changing?" Stiles asked. "No, I-" Scott tried to inhale deeply. "I can't-"

"Stiles, he's having an asthma attack." I reached for Scott's bag that Stiles was holding, and found the inhaler. I threw it to Scott then he took a puff of air from it. "Wha- I was having an asthma attack?" Scott looked at us. "No... You were having a panic attack. But you were thinking you had an asthma attack, which actually stopped the panic attack." Stiles informed him. "Ironnyyyyy..." I muttered.


	22. Lunatic Part Two

"You're on first line? Awesome!" I exclaimed as Scott and Stiles walked out of the locker room after a lacrosse meeting. "What's first line?" I asked. "it's like... It's hard to explain. It's just something really good... Ah, never mind. I'll tell you later. Oh, and Scott's the captain." Stiles said. I was so happy I wrapped my arms around him and kissed his cheek. "I love you." I whispered in his ears. "Love you too." He replied.

"You holding up okay there, Scott?" I asked him. "For now." He said simply. "Okay, good! Then tonight we'll lock you up in your room just like we planned."

"I think we need to do a lot more than lock me in my room, guys." Scott looked at the ground. "Why? Because if you get out you might get killed by Allison's dad?" I questioned. "No because if I get out," he made a dramatic pause. "I might kill someone."

Oh, crap.

* * *

I had noting better to do, so I watch the lacrosse practice. They were taking turns trying to score a goal, had to admit, it looked like a lot of fun. Maybe I could sue the school and get on the team next season.

It was Scott's turn. He practically ran slow motion towards the goal, and the defenders, whatever they were, rammed into Scott and threw him onto the ground. "Ouch..." I muttered. Scott got up, and I heard his heart thumping rapidly and his breathing was rough. "Don't wolf... Don't wolf..." I prayed silently to myself. Scott was laying down on the ground, looking up at the sky. Coach Finstock walked up to him. "Guess some people don't appreciate your status there, Scott! Who's up next? Bilinski. Lets go."

Scott leapt up, stalked over to Stiles who was next in line, and pushed him back. "That's it McCall! You earn it. Earn it, McCall!" Finstock shouted. Scott got past the two defenders, and practically beat Danny to the ground, then scoring a goal. "Oh shit, Danny!" I leaped from the bleachers to Danny's aid.

I felt his bones, nothing was broken. I quickly helped heal his injuries with my wolfie powers, and walked up to Scott. "Dude, what the hell was that? Everybody likes Danny." I snarled in his face. "Yeah, and everyone's gonna hate you more than they already do." I continued. Stiles laughed. "Nice one," he chuckled. "I don't care." Scott said simply. "That's just the full moon talking." I told him. "Hey," Stiles paused. "Why doesn't the full moon effect you?"

"It does. I just learned to control it," I shrugged.

"Oh."

* * *

Stiles and I walked into Scott's home, his mom bumping into us on her way to work. "Ahhhhh!" She screamed. "Oh, it's just you." She paused. "How did you..." Stiles held up a gold key. "Key." She said. "Yeah, had one made." Stiles smiled. "Bye, Mrs. McCall." I said sweetly. "Scott's not home yet, you can wait in his room." She said walking down her porch steps. "Okay, lets get this show on the road!"


	23. Lunatic Part Three

"Scott?" We peered through his door. "Oh, he's here." I said. "How do you know?" Stiles asked. "Because I recognize his scent. Most likely he's sitting in his chair waiting for us to come in with a cereal killer look on his face." I smiled and blinked.

Turns out, I was correct. Scott looked really creepy. Like, Derek creepy. Speaking of sourwolf, I haven't seen him around lately. I wonder what he's up to... Oh yeah, the Alpha killed him. Almost forgot.

"Okay Scott, do you want the Iams dog food, or the all natural stuff?" I asked him jokingly holding up two small bags of dog food. "Well, actually, the natural stuff I stole from Lydia."

"Not funny." He growled. "Fine, don't eat." I said. "Wait till you see the stuff Stiles bought."

Stiles opened up a duffle bag, containing chains and other stuff. Scott got up, and picked up the chains. "You really thought that I would let you chain me up like a dog?" He looked at us. "You did say-" Stiles shut me up by elbowing me in the stomach. "Dude, that hurt."

"Deal with it. You're probably healing already." I saw him smirk out of the corner of my eyes.

"No chains? Okay then. Fine. Plan B!" I lunged at Scott and quickly handcuffed him to the radiator in his room. "Not gonna hold?" Stiles asked me over Scott's growling. "Most likely not." I crossed my arms. "Sty, maybe you should wait out in the hall." I shoved him out of the door. "Why?"

"Because, if Scott goes crazy, you can't protect yourself."

"Okay, I get it."

"Thanks." I pecked a little kiss on his cheek.

* * *

I sat on Scott's bed watching him struggle with the handcuffs. "Uh... Dude? You're kind of bleeding." I pointed at his wrist. I could feel the full moon trying to take me, but I wouldn't let it. Nope, not tonight buddy. Try again next month.

Suddenly Scott stopped, and looked out of his window. The full moon was rising, and it slowly lit up the radiator, then Scott. He tried to wipe the moonlight off his jeans like an idiot, and threw his head back to reveal his big yellow eyes and his little doggie fangs growing. He screamed in pain, and I tried with all my might to fight the pull of the moon.

"Scott!" I leaped form the bed. "No! Bad dog!" He jumped out of the window, and was gone in a flash. I ran after him, doing a flip as I climbed out of the window. What can I say? I'm a show-off. There I said it. Happy?

I ran on all fours, my vision turning color-blind and claws growing from my fingertips. I followed his scent with lots of difficulty, he was in one place one second, and another the next. "Scott!" I tried to yell through my fangs. "Where are you?"

I finally tracked him to a sporting goods store, where he was on top of a car with Allison and Jackson inside of it. "No!" I leaped up high to the right of Scott, tackling him as he was about to attack the two teenagers.

We rolled around in the trees, then Derek appeared out of nowhere pinning Scott to a tree and roaring right smack in his face. Scott, Derek, and I turned back to normal. "Oh, you're alive. That's nice to know." I told Derek. He just scoffed, as usual. It took Scott a few seconds to figure out what he just tried to do. "What's happening to me?" He looked at the two of us. "You're doing exactly what he wants you to do." Derek and I said in unison.

* * *

"Thanks." Scott said to Derek after he dropped him off on his bed. "Wait." Scott stopped him as he was about to exit. "I can't do this." Scott sighed. "What exactly can't you do?" I asked. "He can't be with Allison." Derek informed me with a thump on the back of my head. "Do that again and I'll rip you apart." I threatened. "I'd like to see you try." He shot back. We started growling at each other. "GUYS!" Scott interrupted us. "I have to know... Is there a cure?"

"For someone who was bitten? I think I've heard of one." I said. "Then tell me!" Scott urged. "Sure. But give me 20$."

"What? No!"

"Then you don't get the cure."

"I'm leaving." Derek walked out the door rather quickly, maybe he thinks I'm crazy. "Fine." Scott handed over a twenty dollar bill, and I told him how to get cured. But I don't know why anyone would want to be cured, I was raised to think that being a werewolf was a gift. "Wait, kill the Alpha?" Scott went wide-eyed. "Yes. Kill the one that bit you. Therefore, kill the Alpha." I said. "Oh, God. But we don't even know who he is yet!"

"Yeah. Yet. We'll find out soon enough."

Hell, it was a lot sooner than expected.


	24. Wolf's Bane Part One

"Oh my God I get to go in Derek's car! Whoo!" I leaped into the passenger side of the Camaro with Scott driving and Stiles in the back. We were going to drive the Argents off of Derek's trail.

"Take a left!" I shouted and Scott swerved in between two buildings with Kate still chasing us in her SUV. We got on a highway. "Scott," Stiles said from the back. "Yeah?"

"I don't think you're grasping the concept of a car chase here."

"If I go faster, I'll kill us."

"If you don't go faster, she's gonna kill us!" I yelled. Scott looked at the pedals to get his footing right and pushed down hard on the gas pedal. "She's gone." Stiles updated us from the back. I looked to my right, and saw Chris Argent shooting a crossbow. "Scott, stop!" I opened my door and climbed in the back with Stiles. Derek saw us and started running, but at the same time Argent pulled out a machine gun. He fired countless bullets, Derek dodged every single one of them and hopped into the Camaro.

"Dude, what part of laying low don't you get?" Scott yelled at him. "Dammit! I had him!" Derek exclaimed, ignoring Scott's question. "Who, the Alpha?" Stiles asked. "Yeah. He was right in front of me and then the freakin' police showed up." He growled. "Hey, dude, lay off. They're doing their jobs." I defended Stiles's dad. "Yeah. Thanks to someone who decided to make me the most wanted person in the entire state!" Derek complained. "Can we get past that please? I made a dumbass mistake." Scott said.

"Alright!" Stiles shut the three of us up. "How did you find him?" He asked. Derek didn't answer. "Can you try to trust us for one second?" I snarled. "Yeah, all of us." Stiles sided with me. "Or just them." Stiles said when Derek gave him the death-glare. "The last time I talked to my sister," Derek began, "She was close to figuring something out. There was first a guy named Harris."

"Our duchebag chemistry teacher?" I asked confused. "Why him?"

"I don't know."

"What else?"

"This... Kind of symbol." Derek unfolded a piece of paper. Scott looked at it, then had a look on his face like he'd seen it before. "What, you know what this is?" Derek asked us. "Oh yeah! Now I remember. That was on Allison's necklace." I said. "Yeah. Allison has a necklace with a symbol just like it." Scott said concentrating on the road.

* * *

"How am I supposed to get the necklace from her?" Asked Scott as we were walking into the school. "How about..." Stiles thought out loud. "Just ask her for it."

"Yeah. I'll be you and Stiles, you be Allison." I said. "Okay. Hey Allison. Can I have your necklace? See if there's something in it, or on it? So that can lead me to an Alpha werewolf that I need to find and kill to get back together with you." I said. "Not funny." Scott growled. "Oh, yes it was." I chuckled. Stiles was laughing too.

"Look, why don't you just talk to her?" Stiles said seriously. "She won't talk to me." Scott replied. "What if she takes it off in the shower or something?" I suggested. Scott smiled. "Stop thinking about her in she shower, Scott." I grumped. "Here. Get the necklace, kill the Alpha and get cured. Then get Allison back. In that order. Understand?" I told Scott. "Yeah. Got it. Get the necklace. Kill the Alpha. Get Allison back."

* * *

"Did you get the necklace yet or-" I began talking to Scott at his locker when suddenly Jackson slammed the locker closed. "What's your problem?" I growled. "I know what you two are." Jackson said. My blood froze. It felt like a huge lump was in my throat, and I couldn't breathe. "What?" I asked cooly. "I know what you guys are." Jackson repeated. "And whatever caused you to be what you are, I'm gonna get it too."

"Get what?"

"Whatever it is. A bite." Scott's heartbeat rose. "A scratch. Sprinkling magic fairy dust under the moonlight, I don't care. You're gonna get it for me. Or," he pointed to Allison. "She's gonna find about it too."


	25. Wolf's Bane Part Two

"How in the holy hell did he find out?" Stiles asked, freaking out. "I don't know!" I yelled. "Did he say the word?"

"What word?"

"Werewolf. Did he say 'I know you two are werewolves.'"

"No but he said it pretty freaking clearly." Scott said. "Besides, he doesn't have any proof! Whose gonna believe him anyways?" Stiles said. "Oh I don't know... Allison's father!" I threw my hands up in the air. "Oh. Yeah. It's bad." Stiles looked at the ground. "I need a cure. ASAP." Scott grabbed Stiles's arm. "Okay, when are you going to see her next?" I asked. "Allison's in my next class." Scott replied.

"Get the necklace."

* * *

"Did you get the necklace?" I asked Scott as I took a bite of Stiles's chicken strip at lunch. "No..."

"Great."

"Don't worry. I have a plan B in case something like this happened." Stiles said. "Which is...?"

"Just steal the Goddamn thing." Stiles took a sip of his water bottle. "Just climb in her window after school." I suggested. "I'll try." Scott said.

I took a swift glance at Lydia's table and saw Jackson staring at Scott and I. "Guys, Jackson's watching us," I notified Scott and Stiles. I pretended like nothing happened, and nibbled on a French fry. "Scott, Alex. Can you hear me?" I looked up instinctively and realized that the voice was Jackson's. "What's wrong?" Stiles asked.

"Jackson's talking to us. He knows we can hear him." Scott said. "Crap! Stiles, talk to us, pretend like nothing's happening." I urged my boyfriend. "I can't think of anything, my minds completely blank!" Stiles whined. "Stiles Stilinski's mind is blank? You have nothing to say?"

"Not under pressure! Besides, he's not even sitting with them anymore."

I checked the table and sure enough, he was gone. "Where the hell is he?" The three of us scoped the room. "Looking for me?" Jackson said. "I'm right here."

I growled under my breath. "I'm gonna kill him." I muttered.

"So, what else can you do? Are you stronger, can you see better? I knew there was no way you suddenly were decent at lacrosse, Scott. Wha- can you even play lacrosse?"

"Yes." Scott answered Jackson, squeezing his mini water bottle. "I bet my co-captains gonna score me a bunch of shots at the game. And while you're off pretending you're not a cheater, I'm gonna ruin your life if you don't give me what I want. I'm gonna start with her. I'm gonna ruin every chance you ever had with her." Scott was shaking, sweat pouring down his face.

"Scott, calm down." I touched his arm and he growled at me. "Well then. Be mean. Fine." I huffed.

"And when I'm done with that," Jackson continued, "I'm gonna get her all alone... And I'm gonna put my hands all over that tiny little body."

"Scott, you can't let him have this kind of power over you." Stiles said reassuringly.

But Jackson wasn't done yet. "How do you think you're gonna feel... When she's screaming my name..." Scott snapped his tray in half, causing the whole lunch room to look at him, and I finally located Jackson standing in the corner by the vending machines. He bit into his apple, smiling with satisfaction. I glared at him.

* * *

"Hey, Stiles!" Stiles's dad called from downstairs. "Yeah da- Derek." Stiles jumped at the sight of him, and I got up from the swirly chair. "What do you want now?" I challenged him in a whisper. "I just have to ask Stiles something." He said.

Stiles had a chat with his dad, and walked back in his room. "Scott didn't get the necklace?" Derek asked. "No." He turned to his computer. "But there's something else we can do."

"What?" Derek and I asked in unison. "When we were at the school, Scott sent a text to Allison asking her to meet him there."

"So?" Asked Derek. "So, it wasn't Scott." I said. "Can we find out who sent it?" Derek walked over to the computer. "No, not us. But I know somebody who can."

* * *

"You want me to trace a text?" Danny said. "Yeah." Stiles replied. "What makes you think I know how?"

"I looked at your arrest report..."

"No! We're doing lab work!" Danny insisted. He looked back at Derek and I, but especially looked at Derek. I bit back laughter as Derek glared at me. "What? Is not my fault that you're good looking."

Did I really just say that? No. No. No. I can't fall in love with a wolf from another pack! Besides, I'm dating Stiles. I looked at the ground, blushing. But...

* * *

"Who's he again?" Danny asked. "My cousin..." Stiles began the lie. "Miguel." I couldn't hold it in. I rolled around on the ground, laughing my ass off. "What's so funny?" Stiles asked. "Nothing... Never mind." I sat up on his bed, still laughing inside my head. "Is that... Blood on his shirt?" Danny asked.

"Oh, yeah. He gets these terrible nosebleeds. Miguel," Stiles got Derek's attention. He looked up, glaring. "Yes... Stiles?"

"I thought I told you you could borrow one of my shirts." He motioned to his drawers. Derek shut the book he was reading, and took his shirt off. I stared at him. He should take his shirt off more often. And the tattoo on his back... I was pretty sure I was drooling by now. "Um... Stiles?" Derek growled, holding a dark colored t-shirt. "This... No fit." He snarled. "Then try something else on." Stiles said.

"I'm gonna need the ISP, phone number and exact time of text." Danny began typing stuff into the computer. Oh yeah. Derek won him over.

"Hey, that one looks pretty good. What do you think, guys?" I looked at Derek who put on an orange and blue striped t-shirt. "Yeah!" Stiles faked. "What do you think, Danny?"

"It's not really his color." He said feebly. Derek took the shirt off. YAYYYY!

"There. The text was sent from a computer." Danny announced. "No way... That can't be right..." I muttered. On the bottom of the screen, in big red letters read: Melissa McCall.


	26. Wolf's Bane Part Three

"Did you get the pic?" Scott asked through Stiles's phone. "Yeah. It looks exactly like the drawing." Stiles said. "There's gotta be something. An opening, inscription, something!" Derek demanded when he took the phone from Stiles.

"No. Nothing. There's no opening. Nothing on it, in it, or around it. And where the hell are you? You're first line!" Scott said. "You're not gonna play if you're not here to start." He continued. "I know... Just tell them I'll be there, but a little late. Okay. Thanks. Bye." Stiles pressed end on his iPhone. "You're not gonna make it." I said. "I know." Stiles sighed. "And you didn't tell him about his mom either." Derek said.

"Not until we find out the truth." Stiles and I hopped out of the blue Jeep into the hospital.

"See her anywhere?" I asked Stiles. "Nope." He dialed Derek's number and notified the werewolf. "Ask for Jennifer, she's been looking after Peter." He suggested. We turned the hall to peter's room. All there was was a wheelchair and a bed. "Well, he's not here either." Stiles said to Derek. "What? What do you mean he's not there?"

"I mean, he's not here. He's gone, Derek." It took me about three seconds to realize: Peter was the Alpha! Derek figured it out too. "Stiles, Alex! Get out of there right now! It's him! He's the Alpha! Get out!"

* * *

I looked to my right to see Peter Hale. On my left was Jennifer. "What a you two doing here? Visiting hours are over." She said evilly.

Derek suddenly appeared, elbowing Jennifer in the face, knocking her out. Damn, he's so sexy when he does that. "That's not nice. She's my nurse." Peter scolded his nephew. "She's a psychotic bitch." He growled. "And she's helping you kill people." I added. "Get out of the way." We said to Stiles, who jumped to the end of the hallway. "You think I killed Laura on purpose? One of my own family?" Peter said walking forward. Oh, no. You did NOT just go there.

Derek and I wolfed out, and attacked Peter. For a dude that was in a coma for six years, he was pretty damn strong. Apparently both Derek and I didn't have our guards up, so he easily shoved us to the ground with so much force, it paralyzed me for a few seconds.

Peter picked us up by our throats, and dragged us down the hall. "My mind," he began. "My personality. Were literally burned out of me." He dropped us hard on the tile, and took something from Jennifer's pocket. "You want forgiveness?" Derek stood up and punched his uncle hard in the jaw. He tried to make another move, but Peter blocked him and kicked us all the way down the hallway, narrowly hitting Stiles. Derek spit blood out of his mouth.

"Do you have any idea what it was like for me during those years?"

"Dude, nobody cares." I growled. "Who gave you permission to talk?" He snarled back and flashed his red eyes. I just stayed quiet. "Slowly healing, cell by cell." He continued. "Even slower coming back to consciousness. Yes, becoming an Alpha, taking that from Laura, pushed me over a plateau in the healing process."

I stood up, swinging the air at the Alpha's head, Peter dodging the attacks every time. He caught my hand, and cracked all the bones in my fingers. He threw me through a glass barrier into an office, slivers of glass getting caught in my hair and skin. I crawled away from him the best I could, Derek following me.

We got into another room, and propped ourselves up against some cabinets. I rested my healing hand on my left leg, and Derek slowly moved his hand toward mine. I looked at him, and let his warm hand close around mine.

Peter entered the room, and our five seconds of romance were over. "I was going to wait for dramatic flair. But," Peter looked at his burned side of his face in a mirror. He spun the mirror around for a couple seconds, and I noticed all the scars and burns on his face disappeared. "When you look this good, why wait?"

He looked straight at Derek. "Derek, you have to give me one chance to explain everything. After all, we're family."


	27. Co-Captain Part One

"Um... Stiles? We need to talk." I hopped over some stones that were in the river. Stiles and I were taking a hike in the woods, for absolutely no good reason at all. Well... Just one. I had to break up with him

"What do you want to talk about?" He tried to pack a kiss on my cheek but I moved away. "Hey, what's wrong with you?" He stopped. "I don't know... This just doesn't feel right." I said. "What doesn't feel right?"

"Us."

"Alex-"

"No. I just don't think we're going to work out. I'm sorry, Stiles."

He blinked and I was gone.

* * *

"Hey." I met up with Derek after I escaped Stiles. "Any signs of Peter lately?" I asked him. "No." He stopped. "What's wrong?" I asked. He grabbed my arm and pulled me closer to him. I looked into his light green eyes. I almost got lost in the beauty of them. He rushed his lips against mine, and I ran my hand through his black hair. We kissed a little more fiercely, and then I realized that I was supposed to be at the lacrosse game with Kelly. Shit! No! I don't wanna leave him! But I have to. For now. I slowly broke away from his lips.

"Sorry," I began. "My aunts waiting for me at the game. I got to go. Bye." I walked away from Derek, as I got deeper into the woods I ran to the high school. As of right now, life was pretty fucking awesome.

* * *

I checked my phone as I entered the parking lot of the high school. 10 missed calls from Kelly. Great.

I followed her scent to the field, where she was dialing my number again. "Kelly!" I yelled. She looked my way and ran off the bleachers. "Are you okay?" She asked. "Yeah I was just with de- um.. never mind."

"You are grounded. No Scott, no Stiles, for a week. And give me your phone." She snarled. "But-" I protested. "Now." She demanded. I pulled out my iPhone and handed it to her. "Thank you. Now get in the car."

"I drove my car here."

"Fine. Drive it home then. And you are staying in your room all week."

"Just for not showing up to a lacrosse game?"

"Yes, just for not showing up to a lacrosse game."

I growled under my breath and glanced to the tree line to see Derek. I winked at him and he winked back.

I was thinking of getting a motorcycle pretty soon. Sell this Ford and get a Ninja. A blue one to match Derek's eyes.

"And no car all week!" Kelly said as I got out of my Ford. "But I need it to get to school." I protested. "You can walk." She smiled and walked into the house. I stomped up to my room making sure to slam the door extra-loud to piss her off. I turned on my light to find a wad of cash on my bed. "What the hell?" I counted it up and gasped at how much it was.15,000$. There was a note attached to it. _"Alex. Here's the money for that motorcycle you've always wanted. -Derek." _

I smiled. So sweet. I tucked the money safely in my wallet. I guess I'm going bike shopping tomorrow.

"Hey, Scott." I greeted him at the beginning of a Skype call. "We have a slight problem, bro."

"Alex, I've already met Peter. Apparently Derek's on his side."

"What? You have got to be kidding me."

"Nope. And I also heard you broke up with Stiles. Nice job." He growled.

"Just shut up. Do you know if he's coming to school tomorrow?"

"Probably not. You?"

"I was thinking no. I have to go shopping."

"Whatever. I gotta go. Bye."

I clicked end, and flopped on my bed, quickly falling asleep.


	28. Co-Captain Part Two

"Hey... I'm looking for a Kawasaki Ninja, and do you have it in electric blue?" I asked an employee at the local motor sports store. "Actually... I think we do. Come on, I'll show you." He led me to a separate garage where the bike stood. It was beautiful. "I'll take it." I paid and also got a helmet with some cool wolves on it. And just for fun I got Derek a new leather jacket from a different store.

"I'm home Kelly!" I yelled through the garage. Turns out she was right in the kitchen, eating a sandwich. "Where's your car?" She asked suspiciously. "I sold it."

"You WHAT?"

"I... Sold my car." I said slowly. "What are you gonna drive now?" She asked, thinking she won.

"I got a motorcycle."

"You... Got a motorcycle?"

"Yeah. And no, you can't drive it."

"Just go up to your room."

"Gladly."

I hopped up the stairs, and put the leather jacket in a nice gift box with tissue paper around it.

* * *

"Where exactly are we going?" I asked, and put on my helmet. "We have to make sure Jackson doesn't blow our cover." Scott answered. "Oh."

"Stiles-" I began before he stopped me. "Yes, we can still be friends." He read my mind. Luckily, he doesn't hold a grudge very long. "Do you know where he is?" I asked. "Yeah."

We drove for a while then came upon Argent's car and Jackson's Porsche. "Yo." Stiles greeted them. "Hi Scott, Stiles, and... Alex, right?" Argent said.

I got off my bike, and stood between Scott and Stiles. "Jackson was just having a little car trouble." Chris said. "Um... There's a shop down the street, they might have a tow truck." I offered. "Yeah," Jackson sided with me, "It's a pretty expensive car." He said softly. "I know a thing or two about cars. It might be something easy." Argent bent down to look at the engine.

"See, told you I knew something about cars." Chris twisted the key in the ignition and the Porsche hummed perfectly. "Drive safely." He got in his car and drove off.

"What, are you following me now?" Jackson snarled. "Yes, you dumbass!" I growled back. "You almost gave everything away right there!" Scott yelled. "What are you walking about?" Jackson asked. "The thinks you're the second beta!" Scott yelled. "What?" Jackson replied. "He thinks you're us!" I yelled and elbowed Stiles's Jeep. "Dude, my Jeep." He whined.

"Dude, we can hear your heart beating from a mile away. Now Argent thinks something's wrong, so we have to keep an eye on you so he doesn't kill you too!" Scott explained. "As much as we want him to kill you." I muttered. "Okay this is your fault so that means you're going to get me killed. Just give me the bite and I'll be fine protecting myself!" Jackson said.

"No you won't!" I growled. "All it does is ruin your life." Scott said. "You can run faster than humanly possible, hear things from miles away, stronger than any person out there. Sounds like a big hardship, McCall."

"Yeah. I can run really fast now. Except half the time I'm running away from people trying to kill me!" Scott bellowed. "It ruins your life." He repeated.

"It ruined your life. You have all the power in the world and don't know what to do with it." Jackson snapped at Scott.


	29. Co-Captain Part Three

I climbed out my window with Derek's gift in my hand. I got on my motorcycle, and drove to the entrance of the Beacon Hills preserve. "Guess I'll hike it from here." I said to myself.

"Do do do..." I muttered as I walked through the woods. I looked up and noticed the burnt chimney blocking parts of the waning moon. I speed walked, and got to the little clearing that surrounded the house.

What I didn't know was that there was little surprise in store for me. I got up the first step then heard a gun cocking. Make that multiple guns. "Shit shit shit shit!" I whispered. I dropped Derek's gift and roared at the Argents who were shooting wolfsbane bullets at me. That was the last thing I saw before blackness.

* * *

I woke up, coldness clawing at my stomach. I looked down, I was only wearing my sports bra and shorts. I realized that I had cuffs attached to my wrists, and I could barely move.

I suddenly heard footsteps coming my way. I would've tried to get out, but I had almost no energy at all. A big door opened, revealing Kate and Allison Argent. Well, fuck. Goodbye world. This sucks, I haven't even had sex with Derek yet!

Kate walked over to a big spotlight, and smirked. "You know how every family has its secrets? Ours are a little different."

She flicked a switch, and I almost got blinded by the light. I wolfed out and roared at them, my electric blue eyes blazing.

"Isn't she beautiful?" Kate looked at her niece. "What is she?" Allison asked. "Um... Shape-shifter, Lycaon, werewolf." Kate told her. "So... Was it her that caused all the animal attacks?"

"No. There's actually four of them. Two others like her called betas, and then there's the Alpha. He's the pack leader." She sighed. "Come here." Kate parted my lips to reveal my fangs, which she explained to Allison: "See these? These are called canines. Also known as fangs. Not something you see on those cute little puppies and kittens huh?"

"Is this a joke to you?"

"Allison, there are werewolves running around all over the place. How else do you think I stay sane?" Sane, my werewolf ass. She paced over to a metal box that had wires connected to it that were also connected to my side.

Kate turned the dial, and I tensed my body, waiting for the electric shock to come.

Waves and waves of pain shot through me from head to toe, enough to make me scream. "What are you doing? Is that gonna kill her?" Allison pleaded. "Don't kill her!"

"Oh, come on kiddo. Don't get all ethical on me now."

They walked out of the room, and slammed the door shut with a clank. Well, this is going to be fun explaining everything to Allison when I get out of here alive- or, allow me to rephrase- IF I get out alive.


	30. Formality

"Lets see..." Kate rummaged through my phone. "Nothing... Nothing... God, I hate this detective shit." She then took all my money from my wallet.

"Are you gonna torture me? Or are you just gonna talk me to death?" I growled.

"Oh. Sweetie, I don't wanna torture you. Its Alex-right? I just... Want to know who the other beta is besides Derek. and no one has to get hurt. Oh, and I hear you and Derek have a little thing going on." She smirked. "I remember those days. We had a lot of fun together." She said. "Like the time you burnt his entire family alive?" I challenged. "No... I was thinking about that hot... Crazy sex Derek and I had together... Good times." She chuckled. _Don't rip her apart... Don't rip her apart..._ I thought to myself. As much as I wanted to.

"I wish I could talk to you more. Get to know each other. I really don't want to torture you." The door opened. "But he does." An old guy walked in, cracking his knuckles. I growled at him. "Have fun!" Kate walked out of the room, closing the door.

* * *

I have no idea how long I've been under here. Wherever 'here' was. I looked at my stomach which was all bloody from that guy. For an old man, he can punch hard. At least I was healing.

"Unfortunately Alex, if you're not gonna talk, I'm just gonna have to kill you." She put her hand on the dial again, but she didn't turn it. "Did Derek ever tell you about me? The truth about the fire?" She walked in front of me. I looked at the ground. "Did he? Wow, that's a lot of guilt to keep buried. It's not his fault. Sexy hot young werewolf falls in love with a super hot girl that come from a family that hunts werewolves. Is that ironic? Or just a little bit of history repeating."

She put her hand on the control box again. "History repeating..."

She figured it out. "It's not Jackson, is it? No... He has a little scratch on the back of his neck but he's not in love with Allison. Unlike Scott."

SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT!

* * *

I was drifting asleep until I heard a howl outside. I used all my strength to lift my head. "Scott?" I whispered. Then another howl. "Derek!" I exclaimed, and returned the howl, hoping they would track me easily and get me the hell out of here.

I felt like my body was literally draining energy. They better find me fast, or Kate better hurry up and kill me. I howled one more time. My stomach growled. I was starving. Kelly was probably freaking out that I wasn't home, so that's an added bonus.

* * *

**Sorry this was so freaking short *le dies* I had no ideas at all. But I'll make sure code breaker is longer than this :D**

**-Arianna xx**


	31. Code Breaker Part One

"Alex!" What? Derek? Is just my imagination. Derek's not here. "Alex!" Okay brain, stop messing with me, Scott's not here either. I felt a finger on my cheek. I opened my eyes sleepily to see Derek's green one. "Derek! Oh thank God." I exclaimed. "Get me out of here." I demanded. He got one chain off but then Scott warned us that someone was coming. Derek Dan him hid, and I faked being tied up. The same guy as before walked in, only holding a baseball bat. "Ready to have some fun? To be honest, my hands are kind of hurting. So I brought some help. Have to warn you though, I used to play in college."

He swung, but I used my free hand to catch it. "I brought a little help too." I punched him right in the jaw sending him flying across the room.

Derek unhooked the other cuff, and I hugged him. "Thanks. Now lets get the hell out of here."

I climbed the stairs and was dumbfounded by where I was trapped this entire time. "I was under your own house and you didn't know?" I asked. "I didn't know it would be this close." Derek admitted. We trudged through the leaves for a while trying to get away from the house. "Wait," Derek stopped. "What?" I asked. "Something doesn't feel right." He thought aloud. "It's almost like it was-"

"No don't say too easy. People say too easy and bad things happen." Scott warned him. "Fine." Derek sighed. "Cover your eyes!" I shrieked, and dove to the right. Kate helped Allison aim at a tree, but Scott wasn't moving. "Scott get down!" I commanded. "Now." I heard Kate tell her niece. She fired the bow and the flashbang hit a tree, causing Scott to become blinded and fall to the ground. Allison got another arrow, this time a regular one. She aimed at me, and got my leg. I growled at the pain, and snapped the arrow in half. "Derek, watch out!" I warned him a second before Allison fired again. He moved it of the way just in time, picking me up and pulled out the arrow.


	32. Code Breaker Part Two

"Come on, Scott! We gotta get out of here!" I pulled him. Scott got up, and started running towards the house. "Allison," he began. "Stop lying. For once, stop lying." She snarled. "Al-" she pointed her arrow at me. "Shut up."

"Everything I did," Scott began until Allison cut him off again.

"Was to protect me." Allison said. "Yes."

"I don't believe you."

"I was going to tell you the truth at the dance."

"Ug! Finally. Now kill them so I don't have to kill myself." Kate appeared. "You said we were just going to catch them."

"We did that. Now we're gonna kill them." She shot Derek, but her moved it of the way just in time without Kate noticing. Se pointed her gun at Scott. "It's a shame, I love those brown eyes." She smirked. "Kate? Kate, what are you doing?" Allison looked at Scott. "Kate!" I turned my head to see Chris. "Put the gun down. I know what you did."

"I did what I was told to do." She defend herself, still pointing the weapon at Scott. "Nobody asked you to murder innocent people. There were children in that house! Ones who were human!" He yelled at his sister. "Look what you're doing. You're pointing a gun at a sixteen year old boy with no proof he spilled human blood. We go by the code." He reminded her. "Now put the gun down." He took out his pistol and shot a tree just above Kate's head. "Before I put you down." He threatened. "Nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent."

"We hunt those who hunt us." Allison translated to herself.

Suddenly the old wood door of the Hale house opened up slowly with a creaking sound. "Allison, get back." scott commanded. Everyone with a weapon pointed them at the door. "What is it?" Allison asked. I answered, "It's the Alpha."


	33. Code Breaker Part Three

The Alpha ran around us at lightning speed, tripping Derek. Then he got Scott and I. I looked up to see Peter attack Allison, making her fall to the ground with a _thump_. Only Kate was standing after Chris fell. "Come on!" Kate challenged the werewolf. "COME ON!" She yelled, pointing her gun randomly in the air.

Peter appeared in human form, taking the gun from Kate and almost snapping her arm. He dragged her inside, and Allison rushed after them leaving her bow outside. I looked at Derek and Scott, and the three of us got up and carefully paced towards the house, Peter coming into earshot: "She is beautiful, Kate. She looks a lot like you. Probably not as damaged, though. So I'm going to give you a chance to save her. Apologize. Say that you're sorry for decimating my family, for leaving me broken and burned for six long years. Say it– And I'll let her live."

"I'm sorry." Kate gasped in Peter's claws. I noticed Peter shrug and sink his claws deep into Kate's throat. Allison had tears streaming down her bony cheeks, but she made no move toward the Alpha werewolf. Peter grazed his claws all the way across Kate's throat, and let her fall to he wood floor, sending splatters of blood 360 degrees around the room. "I don't know about you Allison, but that apology... It didn't sound very sincere." Peter said with satisfaction.

The three betas stayed in the shadows of the burnt-down house, circling around Peter. "Run." Scott whispered to Allison. I looked at Derek, and nodded. He gave the signal to Scott, and the three of us lunged at Peter, claws extended aiming for his throat. Peter pushed us at the wall, and Scott grabbed his shirt collar, trying to fling him at the ceiling but Peter got the upper hand and rammed him straight up in the air and Scott almost went through the wall. He landed hard on his chest.

I ran up in front of Peter and did a back-flip, nailing him in the chin with my foot. While he was figuring out what to do next, Derek come up behind him and shoved him into the wall.

Peter bounced off of the wall, and raked his claws along Derek's chest. Derek roared at his uncle, who grabbed him around the neck and nailed him at the ground. I ran to Derek's aid, and turned around to see Peter transform into his Alpha form.

The alpha threw Scott, Derek and I out the door where we landed on our stomachs on the leaves. Peter came outside, and picked Scott up by his neck. He growled at the beta, but Scott did a flip and kicked Peter's chest, sending him flying back, tripping over his own paws and falling on the porch.

I looked to my side and saw the familiar gray Porsche appear out of the trees. Jackson and Stiles climbed out, and Jackson threw a bottle full of chemicals at the Alpha. Peter caught it, and roared at the two. "Oh... Damn." Stiles muttered. "Allison!" I crawled over to her compound bow and tossed it to her. She caught it, loaded an arrow, and fired it at the bottle.

The glass broke, and the chemicals lit Peter's hairy arm on fire. He tried to shake off the flames, but they kept blazing. "Stiles!" I reminded him to throw his bottle. He did, and, Peter's whole body erupt into flames.

Peter tried to attack Allison, but Scott kicked him the opposite direction sending him into the trees. The Alpha collapsed to the ground, the flames dying out. Derek got up and walked over to him. He knelt down beside his uncle. "Wait!" Scott cried. "Derek. If you do this, I'm dead. Allison's father, her family, what am I gonna do?"

"You've... Already... Decided." Peter gasped. "I can smell it on you!" His eyes glowed red.

Derek raised his arm, claws extended, and plummeted them down on his uncle's throat, soaking his fingers in blood. "No!" Scott shrieked.

Derek turned around, and you wouldn't believe what happened. His eyes were red. Not blue, like normally, but red. Like, blood red. "I'm the Alpha now." He growled.

"Alex." Scott came up behind me. "Yeah?"

"Stiles and Jackson are going to come with me to check on Lydia."

"What happened to Lydia?"

"Peter bit her."

"Okay. Keep me posted."

"Bye."

"Adios."

* * *

"Congratulations, Mr. Alpha." I teased Derek. "Thanks." He said, and kissed me. "Who's the first addition to your pack?" I asked him when Chris and Allison left. "You." He grinned slightly.

* * *

**So that's it. Review if I should make season two. Thanks for all the favorites, followers and reviews!**

** -Arianna xx**


End file.
